A series of oneshots drabbles
by xiaoj
Summary: No direct linking, can be read separately... Shonenai implied, updated. For more, check out new fic 'Of Joy and Tears' The remaining will be host on that title.
1. Default Chapter

Fic requested by Kurumichan...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis...

Fandom: POT/Tenipuri

Pairings: Ryoma/Sakuno (So-called...)

Genre/Rating: General.

Tennis practice was over for the day, Ryoma was just getting ready to leave the school when he heard Oishi calling out for him. Shifting his attention to Oishi dutifully, he wondered what the vice-captain had to say to him.

"Echizen... are you in a rush?" Oishi started hesitantly.

"Eh? Not exactly..." he replied warily.

Oishi brighten up immediately upon his answer, then asked "So... do you mind sending Ryuzaki-san home? It's getting late and it's not safe for a girl like her to be out so late..." Oishi paused as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly," Ryuzaki- sensei wasn't here today and I had something on ..."

For a moment, Ryoma was silent as he tried to place the name with a face. That is until, his eyes fell upon the girl standing with Horio, looking very much embarrassed. 'Oh her...' Ryoma made a knowing sound, before realizing that Oishi is still awaiting for his answer.

He thought of refusing but the worried look on Oishi's face stopped him, he sighed and replied "Sure..."

Silence reigned between them as they made their way out of the school compound. Ryoma walking at least three steps ahead of Sakuno, not uttering a word. Sakuno was hesitating if she should apologize for taking up Ryoma's time. Finally, she could bear the awkward silence no longer and blurted out "Sorry!"

Ryoma stopped walking, and asked "Why?"

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked, confused by Ryoma's words.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ryoma asked simply.

"Eto... because I took up your time. You could have been practicing your tennis back home by now... if it weren't for the fact that you had to walk me home..." Sakuno answered embarrassedly.

Ryoma regarded Sakuno silently, observing her carefully. Noting the slight blush creeping up her face, the guilt in her eyes while she waited for his response. With a sigh, he muttered "mada mada dane..." He then continue walking, leaving Sakuno staring at him blankly. Realizing that Sakuno wasn't moving, he stopped and asked "Are you coming?"

"Eh... Yes!" Sakuno responded, hurrying after Ryoma in embarrassment. Despite feeling embarrassed, she could felt herself smiling all the way home.

Owari

date completed: 20/04/05

date revised: 22/04/05 


	2. ShishidoRyoma

Fic request by crazeizumi

Title: Captured! Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Pairings: Shishido/Ryoma Genre: General Rating: General Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: First time attempting such couples, I seldom put Ryoma with someone else that's not in Seigaku team. Do pardon me if it's not well-written. This fic written from Shishido's Pov...

Shishido Ryou glanced around his surrounding, he felt oddly out of place standing outside Seishun Gakuen. He mentally cursed Oshitari for being sick today, he wondered what Atobe was thinking about by sending him for the job. Usually it was Oshitari who did them but with Oshitari away for the day, someone else must take over the job. However, why must Atobe send him when there's more than enough members on their team who's able to do the job much better than him.

Atobe was determined to make him suffer, everyone in school knew that he didn't like doing socialising work. Yet, Atobe still send him for the task. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the school unwillingly. He was walking around aimlessly, not knowing his directions around the school. It was by chance that he passed by the tennis court, and decided to stick around, hoping to receive help for direction from their rival team, Seigaku tennis club.

His eyes landed on Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku tennis club as he scanned the area for familiar faces. 'Aa... just the person I'm looking for...' Shishido thought as he took a determined step towards Tezuka.

Shishido was five steps away from Tezuka when the gate to the court opened, a freshman with a cap came out from it. However, Shishido failed to notice the gate opening as all his attention was upon Tezuka hence when the freshman walked out of the court. The both of them crashed into each other, the crash alerted the rest of the regulars of Seigaku team. All of them came rushing out trying to understand the situation, however, neither did Shishido nor the freshman heard the loud commotion going on.

They were too busy staring into each other eyes, golden orbs met his dark brown eyes. For a moment, it seems like everything had been frozen in time. It's as if everyone disappeared, no one else but them existed in each other eyes. The magic moment vanished, when their eye contact was broken.

"Echizen, are you all right?" Shishido heard someone addressing the younger boy.

"Aa... I'm fine, Momo-sempai..." Echizen re-adjusted his cap and left with Momoshiro.

Shishido was left staring at the back of Echizen's head longingly, it was not until Tezuka stood in front of him that he recovered his wits.

"Shishido, I believe you are here for Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes! I need someone to show me the direction, since it's the first time I'm here..." Shishido hurried to repond.

"Oishi, bring him to Ryuzaki-sensei." Tezuka signaled to Oishi, before turning his attention back to the rest of the members. "The rest of you continue with your practice!"

"Shishido-kun, I'll show you the way..." Oishi gestured for Shishido to follow him.

"Thank you..." Shishido replied as he fell into steps beside Oishi. Shishido decided to take that chance to question Oishi about the boy whom he had crashed into earlier. After hesitating for a moment, he asked "Oishi, who's that boy whom I crashed into earlier?"

"Huh?" Oishi paused for a moment as his mind registered the event which took place earlier on outside. "Oh... that's one of our first year, Echizen Ryoma."

'So that's the famous Echizen Ryoma who defeated Hiyoshi...' Shishido mused. That was when he came to a decision of courting Echizen Ryoma, and he's determined to do it, irregardless of the costs. Now that he had made his decision, he's going to fix a plan soon... For the rest of the week, Shishido spend all his free time thinking up various tactics which he believed will attract Ryoma's attention.

As for Echizen Ryoma, the younger boy had no idea what's going to happen in the near future...

owari

date started: 24/04/05

date completed: 24/04/05 


	3. Fujiangst

'Why did you leave me? Don't you know how much it hurts me?'

Depressing thoughts kept swimming around Fuji's mind, threatening to overwhelm him. His eyes traveled and landed upon a slim figure who's leaning against the Sakura tree with a book in hand. 'Tezuka...'He noted as he hid himself in the shadows, careful not to be seen. A flash of pain appeared across his face before vanishing completely as memories of their happy time flooded his mind. 

Soft foot steps was heard echoing as they headed for Tezuka, Fuji forced himself to look away. He didn't need to look, he knew it was Atobe coming for Tezuka. However, he wasn't fast enough. He was met by the sight of them kissing under the tree passionately. 

At that very moment, nothing else matters. Fuji felt numb, he felt empty inside. He felt as if there's a missing part in his life, he had hurt before but he felt nothing now. It's as if a part in him had died. No one knows though, nobody but himself realizes that a part of him had died when he witnessed the kiss between the two boys.

owari

Date started: 20/04/05

Date completed: 20/04/05 


	4. April Fool's special AtoTezuRyoFuji Four...

Ryoma blinked, rubbed his eyes and stared again.

'No... this is so not happening...' he thought, yet he knew he's not hallunicating.

He stared at the school notice board in utter disbelief, he was aghast by what he'd seen.

'Damn you, Fuji! Damn you, Atobe...' He cursed in his heart while he adopted a look of indifference and ignored all strange looks directing towards him by the students.

He wondered if he should stormed up to Fuji and demand an explaination, but decided against it. No doubt that would only amuse Fuji more, but he's really pissed off by what he'd seen on the school notice board. He should've known, he should have just stayed home for the day. Ryoma was miserable throughout the day, no one dared to approach him. Not even Horio, apparently that boy had been threatened by Fuji.

Tezuka hadn't said anything to him nor Fuji the whole day, it's as if nothing had happened. By the end of the day, Ryoma had had it. He stormed up to Fuji, interrupting the discussion between Tezuka and the tensai as if it's a normal occurance.

"Fuji! Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Fuji asked innocently.

"What else but the picture you put up on the school notice board!" Ryoma glared.

Fuji remained unfazed by Ryoma's glare, he simply smiled in return. "Oh... that..."

Ryoma huffed but said nothing. He was waiting for Fuji to say something, when he heard no response from the tensai. He growled "Well?"

"Aa... I couldn't resist the temptation to showcase that picture to the public... After all, you looked so cute in the picture." Fuji chuckled at the memory of the picture.

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched, before he snarled "You thought I looked cute? Have you gone nuts? No, wait... you must be crazy already! How could you post that hideous picture of me wearing Atobe's nightgown on the school notice board, for all to see!"

"How could you, Why didn't you stop Fuji from doing it?" Ryoma shifted his attention to the silent Tezuka.

"It's not my place to do so." Tezuka replied calmly.

Before Ryoma could say more, an arrogant voice interrupted their gathering. "You know, you should really feel honored that I actually allow you to wear my nightgown."

"Aa... there you are, Atobe-kun..." Fuji smiled at the sight of the Hyotei captain. "Ryoma, you should really thanked Atobe for the nightgown."

"But... it's Purple..." Ryoma grimaced at the memory of the nightgown.

"What's wrong with it being Purple?" Atobe directed a peeved look at Ryoma, who muttered an inaudible "Nothing" under his breath.

"Anyway, you did looked cute in that nightgown of mine..." Atobe commented after a moment of silence. Tezuka shrugged, Fuji chuckled while Ryoma looked miserable.

'I give up!' Ryoma let out an exasperated sigh and question his sanity, 'How did I ever end up having a relationship with all three of them? A sadist prodigy, Fuji. A stoic, emotionless Tezuka and An arrogant, diva, Atobe as boyfriend?'

'Oh yes... Tennis is the main culprit for their messed-up relationships.' Boy wonder answered his own question in his mind. 

owari

date started: 01/04/05

A/N: Not beta-ed, unless someone wanted to try beta-ing it. Anyway, this is just a random drabble... Just something which I came to me after reading so many FujiRyo... 


	5. FujiEiji

disclaimer: Prince of tennis does not belongs to me, i only used them. the idea came to me when i'm grumbling about my lessons in school.

spoilers: OOC

genre: general

"UNYAH!..." Kikumaru Eiji let out a frustrated wail.

"Do shita no?" Fuji asked with traits of concern lurking in his voice as he turn and look over to his hyperactive boyfriend.

"Fuji! could you please tell me why must it be today?"Eiji answered in a high- pitched shiek.

"Eh! Eiji, what do you mean?" Fuji asked calmly.

"Fuji!" Eiji answered in exasperation, "What else, but the stupid, idoitic, annoying, irritating and troublesome chemistry lessons!"

"Ah..." Fuji answered knowingly, they had been together for months now but he still couldn't help about the fact that Eiji still managed to amuse him at times.

Fuji was jerk out of his reverie when he heard the latter whine.

"Well, Eiji it's not that bad..." Fuji let his voice trail off as Eiji once again was grumbling about the lesson.

"Fuji, you don't know about it! you weren't even taking the lesson!" Eiji continue to grumble while Fuji tuned out to the rest of the speech.

The bell rang signalling for the upcoming lesson, Fuji asked before leaving Eiji alone and headed for his physics lessons.

"Eiji, if you didn't like the lesson for today, why did you even come to school?" Fuji asked as he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Of course, I come to school for the sake of tennis practise!" Eiji answered before heading to the chemistry lab for his lesson.

Reaching the chemistry lab with a feeling of dread and dragging his feet, he stepped into the room with a heavy heart.

owari  
date started: 26/01/04 date completed:26/01/04 date edited:13/06/04 


	6. Fuji b'dae special

Happy belated b'dae to Fuji syusuke!

title: Fuji's b'dae present!  
disclaimer: prince of tennis does not belongs to me, it belongs officially to Mr. Konomi Takeshi.  
spoilers: OOC/ shonen-ai implied genre(s): General pairings: FujiRyo

Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club

"Seigaku! Fight!" All the freshman was shouting at the top of their lungs.

Fuji survey the surrounding with mild interest, looking around he notice Ryoma playing against Momo in court A. Oishi dragging the hyperactive Eiji away from a pissed looking Tezuka, Inui harassing the poor Kaidoh to try out his latest invention of the 'Inui's Juice' and Kawamura scaring several second-year out if their wits with his well- known burning serve and Hadoukyu.

He knew the practise was about to end as he caught sight of the darkening sky.

"All right, please assemble!" Tezuka called out as he nodded towards Ryusaki Sensei.

" I know that all of you have been practising hard for the upcoming match with Hyotei, but please do not overstrain yourself." Ryusaki sensei concluded and smiled at Fuji before dismissing them.

As soon as they were dismissed, Eiji dragged a reluctant Oishi towards the direction of the fast food restaurant.

"Momo!" Tezuka called out.  
"Hai, buchou!" Momo replied as he trudged over to Tezuka.

Fuji felt that there's practically nothing for him to do, hence, he moved towards the school gate. The moment he stepped out of the school compound, he allow his mask to slip.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai! where are you heading to?" an arrogant asked from behind. Being thrown off guard, Fuji was startled out of his reverie.

"Echizen?" Fuji acknowledged the latter with unnerving smile.  
"So, where are you heading to?" Ryoma asked again.  
"Saa... home, I guess..." Fuji pondered for a second before answering.  
"Oh... well, I'll see you tomorrow then. By the way, happy birthday to you!" Ryoma said quietly.

Fuji eyes grew wide as he hasn't expected it from Echizen. Deciding to tease the latter, he approached Ryoma and kiss the latter's forehead. Ryoma was dumbstruck and thrilled as he allow Fuji to explore his mouth, As it sends a burning sensation down his throat, he couldn't help but lost himself in the sea of passion.

Surrendering himself to Fuji, he tightened the hold on Fuji's neck as they continue tasting each other for what seems like eternity before letting each other off the hook. They break off their passionate kiss only when they're out of breath. Looking Fuji deep in the eyes, Ryoma allows the latter to lead him away from prying eyes to seek refuge in the privacy of their club room.

owari

date started: 23/02/04 date completed: 24/02/04 date revised: 01/03/04 


	7. Nightmare for Kaidoh implied mild InuKai

disclaimer: prince of tennis does not belongs to me, it belongs to Mr. Konomi Takeshi.

genre: general rating:pg-13 spoilers:ooc/shonen-ai title: Nightmare for kaidoh

"shsssssss" kaidoh hissed as he frowned at his bento "Ne kaidoh...why are you frowning?" A voice asked. kaidoh glanced around as he search for the source.

"was it my imagination or did i just heard someone talking to me?" kaidoh mused to himself.  
"of course someone is talking to you...I'm over here..." that voice continue as Kaidoh turn his head simultaneously to both sides. Kaidoh turn to the source and was startled to find Inui squatting next to him.

"Eh...what are you doing here,Inui-sempai" kaidoh asked puzzledly.  
"trying to find out why you are frowning at the bento..." Inui answered in a matter of fact tone.  
"But why would you want to know that?" Kaidoh asked again.  
"because...it'll be good data" Inui said as he held his data book up for inspection.

(Kaidoh sweatdrop!)

"But sempai, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Kaidoh interjected before Inui could provide a reason why he need this data.

"True... but i'm more concerned about what's in your bento..." before Inui could react, Kaidoh had dragged him away from the classroom away from curious stares and prying eyes.

Ignoring Inui's protests, Kaidoh practically dragged the latter all the way to the tennis court until he met Oishi and therefore said "Oishi-sempai, please help me send Inui sempai to his class...thankyou!" without warning, kaidoh walk away leaving a bewildered Oishi to deal with the situation and to cope with a hyperactive Eiji who's curious for gossips.

Later in the afternoon during tennis practice...

while everyone was in the court doing warm up, a late and flustered looking kaidoh stumbled into the club room without noticing Inui who's hiding behind a cabinet. kaidoh began changing rapidly, however paused in his task as he notice Inui coming up to him eerily.

"ne, kaidoh..why did you stop?" Inui asked as he move towards the stunned kaidoh. Ignoring the latter confused protests, Inui liplocked kaidoh causing the latter to faint on the spot. Inui purposely left a note saying 'do you like the present i gave you for your birthday?' and left the club room silently.

'oh, poor kaidoh..' when he regained conscious, he was shocked to see the note and thus ended up looking embarassed and troubled whenever he's near Inui. To top it off, he ended up having nightmare every night.

owari  
date started: 4/5/04 date completed: 5/5/04 


	8. Oishi b'dae special OishiShishido

Oishi B'dae ficcy

Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Pairing: Oishi/Shishido Rating: PG-13 Genre: General/Romance Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Author's notes: A sudden idea to write a fic for Oishi's upcoming b'dae... so I am going to do a Oishi/Shishido...

The practice match with Hyotei Tennis club had just ended. Ever since Tezuka and Atobe had admitted their relationship, practice matches between both schools had increased. Usually, they took turns organizing it... this time around it's Hyotei turns to host it.

Oishi Shuichiro was silent as he took in the scene in front of him calmly. His ex-lover and doubles partner, Kikumaru Eiji was kissing passionately with Momoshiro Takeshi, a second year underclassmen of Seigaku. Even if he'd been expecting this to happen when Eiji broke up with him three months back, he was still shocked by how fast things had progressed between Eiji and Momo. He wondered if it's time for him to move onto someone else, but he still couldn't seem to make up his mind. He was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't notice he had walked straight into Shishido Ryou of Hyotei until the other boy spoke up.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Aa..." Glancing up, he noticed Shishido frowning down at him. "Sorry... I wasn't looking where I'm going..." Oishi apologized frantically.

Unknowingly, Shishido had witnessed Eiji and Momoshiro's little moment back there as well. Since Tezuka and Atobe had been hosting practice matches between their schools, it's pretty normal for players on both sides to know each other inside out in terms of personality. There are even players who ended up having a relationship with one another, excluding the captains on both sides. One such example would be Oshitari Yuushi with Fuji Syuusuke, and Jirou seems rather interested in Kaidoh as well much to Kaidoh's motrification.

"Want to join me for lunch?" Shishido asked, after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" It took Oishi five seconds to realize Shishido had just asked him something. "Pardon? My mind was somewhere else just now..." he said apologetically.

Shishido sighed, knowing full well that Oishi was distracted with the memory of Eiji and Momo kissing. Determined to get Oishi's mind off Eiji and Momo romantic relationship, Shishido decided to invite Oishi for lunch whenever possible.

"I asked if you wanted to join me for lunch..." Shishido repeated his question, watching for Oishi's reaction.

"Oh..." Oishi echoed, not knowing what to do. He had been expecting Shishido to fire questions on his views on Momoshiro's and Eiji relationship, so he was caught off guard when Shishido decided to invite him for lunch instead. After pondering for a while, he decided to agree to Shishido's invitation.

"Sure..." he replied, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in three months. Oishi had not been feeling himself ever since his break-up with Eiji, hence his actions surprised himself even. 'Well... maybe it's time for me to move on, after all...' Oishi thought to himself in relief.

owari

date started: 26/04/05

Date completed: 28/04/05 


	9. Sick OtoriRyo

Fic request from chibibakaneko

Title: Sick!  
Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Genre: General Rating: General Pairing: Otori/Ryoma Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Author's notes: Not very clear-minded at this point, I am typing this out now since I wrote it offline during the past 48 hours of having my PC being dead... First attempt at Otori/Ryoma, pardon me if it's not good enough...

Ryoma was currently lying in bed as he was feeling under the weather. Even though he was sick, he's still smiling as he knew his boyfriend Otori will be coming to visit him soon. His cousin, Nanako had literally forced him in bed when she discovered he was running a slight fever this morning since the last time he left home in that state, Nanjiroh had to pick him up simply because he fainted.

Ryoma was very happy to stay home, not because he enjoyed being sick but because he knew his boyfriend would be showering him with all attention if he's sick. Sitting up in bed, he allowed his eyes to roam about his room. He then spotted the 'army' of kitten plush-toys on his desk, the sight of them brought a smile onto his face.

That was when the white kitten plush toy caught his attention, it had been the very first present he had received from Otori. 'Well... more like I snatched it from him...' Ryoma mused as memories of their romantic relationship came rushing back to him. Their relationship had started sometime after the match with Rikaidai, it was triggered by Ryoma indirectly.

Ryoma had been feeling feverish since the end of his match with Sanada back then, but he didn't inform anyone of it. He had thought he could last till he reached home, but he was wrong. Due to the heat and the prolonged period playing Sanada under the blaring hot sun, his fever had worsen. He was getting dizzy when Otori passes by him, hence without warning he had fainted right into Otori's arms catching the other boy off-guard.

Whatever happened afterwards he had no idea, but somehow Otori must had seek help from someone else since he woke up in Otori's room. Apparently, he was very sick back then as he couldn't remember much from that period of time. It wasn't until the next morning when Otori came over to visit him at his house did he heard about his actions from Otori personally.

According to what Otori told him, he was so drowsy that he had ruined both shirts of Otori's by vomiting on them. Afterwards, he had somehow taken an liking to Otori's white kitten plush toy and refuses to part with it when his father came over to pick him up. Having no choice, Otori had given him the plush toy as he was creating a scene that he didn't remember doing them. Somehow, that's how their relationship started.

During the period when he was sick at home, Otori would dropped by everyday after school to check on him bringing gifts along. They would sit around and talk about their school, team mates and of course, tennis. As time passes by, Otori dropped by more often sometimes staying for dinner with them, eventually, Otori would stayed overnight at his house. In return, after he'd recovered from his illness he would visit Otori during the weekend when he's free. He even skipped his routine of joining Momoshiro for burger just to join Otori's family for dinner.

Somehow along the way, it had became a habit for both of them. Otori would bring him gifts of plush toys whenever he was sick, he would bring Otori flowers each time he visited Otori. As if on cue, Ryoma was startled out of his thoughts as Otori entered his room with another plush toy for him.

Upon closer inspection, he found it to be a replica of his himalayan cat 'Karupin'. He shot his boyfriend a quizzical look, Otori replied sheepishly "Well... I did this myself... I took photographs of your cat and used them as model for this plush toy..."

"Thanks!" Ryoma smiled a genuine smile as he reached up to kiss Otori on the cheek. "I would have give you a kiss on the lips, but I don't want to pass the virus to you... so I kissed your cheeks instead." he added when he found Otori staring at him strangely.

"I thought you are supposed to be sleeping? I heard from your cousin, you are having a high fever..." Otori chided good naturedly.

"Well... why don't you join me in bed then?" Ryoma replied teasingly.

"That's a good idea..." Otori grinned at the thought of it.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Ryoma moved over to create space for Otori on the bed. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms, with the 'Karupin' plush toy in between them.

Owari

Date started: 25/04/05

Date completed: 26/04/05

Date revised: 28/04/05 


	10. mizukigakuto

Title: Library Fandom:POT/Tenipuri Genre: General Rating:PG-13 Type:Challenge fic/Drabble Pairings:Mizuki/Gakuto Disclaimer:No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Author's notes: First attempt at this pairing, pardon me if it's not well-written. Future Fic.

Gakuto Mukahi resisted the urge to frown when he noticed the former St. Rudolph manager, Mizuki Hajime, sitting down in the seat opposite him in the school library. Scanning the school library swiftly, he couldn't help but wonder why Mizuki had chosen the one opposite him since there's plenty of vacant seats around. 

Looking up, he found Mizuki staring at him eerily. Ignoring Mizuki pointedly, he continue on his research for his project work. The idea of ignoring Mizuki wasn't easy, considering the fact that the latter was eyeing him all the time. Feeling self-conscious, he snapped. "What are you staring at? What is it that you find interesting about me?"

Mizuki smirked. "Aa... I was wondering when you would realized it."

Frustration at the peak of his limit, he placed the book he was reading down on the table. Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his hands over his chest and asked pointedly. "What do you want from me exactly? In case, you hadn't noticed... I'm trying to do my work here."

Mizuki said nothing but continue staring at Gakuto. After a while, Mizuki asked. "Do you know that you smelled like cherries?"

Gakuto blinked. "Huh?" he was stunned, of all things he'd expected from Mizuki; this was defintely not one of them. He drew a shaky breath, "I beg your pardon?"

Mizuki smirked at the sight of Gakuto's look of disbelief, and smiled to himself in secret. "I said you smelled like cherries..." he answered, without hesitation and stood up from his seat.

For a while, Gakuto actually thought Mizuki was going to leave him alone but he was wrong. Mizuki was heading towards him instead. His eyes widen at the sight of Mizuki kissing his hand, somehow, that little gesture of affection disrupted his thinking so badly that he knocked over a pile of books sitting at the table.

Their little session was interrupted when the school librarian came over to check on them. Gakuto was so flustered that he apologized to the librarian frantically, and fled the school library in embarrassment. The school librarian lifted an eyebrow skeptically at Gakuto's abrupted departure, before turning to Mizuki for answers. Mizuki simply shrugged nonchantlantly and excuses himself from the library.

Standing outside the school library, Mizuki chuckled wryly as he recalled his truimphant in having the former Hyoutei acrobatic player all flustered and trapped. On the other hand, Gakuto was still blushing red from embarrassment and anger at himself for allowing Mizuki to disrupt his feelings.

to be continue

date started: 13/05/05

date completed: 13/05/05 


	11. akazawaakaya

Title: Paint Brush Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Type:Challenge fics, drabbles Rating: PG-13 Genre: General Pairings: Akazawa/Akaya--involves paint brush Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Author's notes: This is a response to Yukimura-kun challenge on MSN conversation.

Kirihara Akaya was frustrated, he couldn't seem to find his paint brush everywhere. He had searched his room, every little corner of his home, even check the rubbish dump. Yet, he couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Under usual circumstance, he would ignored it but he can't since he needed his paint brush for tomorrow's art lessons. Glancing around his untidy room in annoyance, he decided to head towards the nearest art supplies store to get a new set of paint brush.

Grabbing his wallet and house keys from the coffee table as he passes by the living room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he ran all the way down the street and towards the store in a rush. Upon reaching the store, he raced down the aisle towards the section where all the paint brushes were located. Scanning the labels quickly, he realized the set he needed for school is out of stock. Apparently, someone had bought it mere minutes before him.

Resisting the urge to growl, he headed towards the cashier with incredible speed only to crash into one of the customer whom had just finished purchasing the items. He was about to apologize when he caught sight of the item in the bag, it was none other than the set of paint brush he needed for his lesson. That was when he noticed the school uniform of the person standing in front of him, glancing up warily, he found himself staring at the captain of St. Rudolph Tennis Club.

"Well...well... isn't this the captain of St. Rudolph?" Kirihara drawled. "Why are you here in Kanagawa? I thought the school was in Tokyo?" He frowned.

"Kirihara Akaya..." Akazawa stated simply.

Kirihara blinked. "I didn't know you know me..." he smirked lazily.

Akazawa only 'hmpm' and replied. "Who doesn't know that Kirihara Akaya was Rikaidai's second- year ace for the team."

Kirihara smirked. "Why, I didn't know I was so popular..."

Akazawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kirihara's actions. He eyed Kirihara patiently and asked. "May I know what can I do to help you?"

Kirihara's lips quirked up in a wry grin and pointed to the bag which contains the paint brush. Akazawa frowned, not understanding what Kirihara wanted from him.

"Sorry, I don't think I understand..." Akazawa said.

"Geez... I want your new paint brush." Kirihara replied, resisting his urge to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"...What do you need it for?" Akazawa couldn't help but asked.

Kirihara eyed Akazawa as if the latter was insane. "Of course I need it for my art class, what else do you think I need these for?" Kirihara asked, holding up the paint brush to prove his point.

Akazawa thought for a second, before he replied. "Sure... you can have them, but I have a condition."

Kirihara didn't hear beyond the word 'Sure'. He was about to turn and leave with the bag when Akazawa pulled him back. Raising his eyebrow skeptically, he asked. "Yes, anything else?"

"I didn't said you could just leave yet..." Akazawa replied. "I did mention I have a condition for it, didn't I?" he added when he caught sight of Kirihara's blank look.

"Fine...What is it then?" Kirihara asked impatiently, wanting to head home immediately.

"Coffee with me at the cafe now." Akazawa smirked at the baffled expression on Kirihara's.

"Now?" Kirihara echoed.

"Yes, Now!" Akazawa replied affirmly.

Without bothering to wait for Kirihara's response, he dragged the younger boy towards the nearest cafe in the district for some coffees and snacks.

Owari

date started: 12/05/05 (11.59 pm)

date completed: 13/05/05 (12.48 a.m) 


	12. BeKami

Title: Lamp post Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre:General Rating:PG-13 Pairings: BeKami (Atobe/Kamio)  
Type: Challenges, drabbles (MSN)  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: My first attempt at Bekami...This is written specially for ZL.

Kamio Shinji had never doubt his sexuality preference before, his source of attraction had always been their captain's sister, Tachibana Ann. He had always thought that he loves Ann, yet, now that Ann is officially going out with Momoshiro from Seigaku; he felt nothing at all. Ironically, he found himself been attracted to Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club, depite all the taunting remarks from the latter.

Letting out a yell of frustration, he decided to go for a jog, in order to get his mind off such confusing thoughts. He was jogging along the street when he saw Atobe's car driving past him, he was so engrossed in the task of staring at the car that he failed to notice the lamp post in front of him. Without warning, he felt himself crashing hard on with the lamp post and fainted dead away.

Kamio groaned as he sat up in bed, 'Wait a minute, bed? Where the heck am I?' he thought. Scanning his surrounding, he found himself in a largely spacious room. He was about to open the door when he found Atobe standing by the side of the room looking at him with amusing eyes.

"Atobe..." Kamio breathed.

Atobe smirked, "I'd never knew someone would be so dumb enough to crash head on with the lamp post. This must be the first time it ever happened."

Kamio blushed, unwilling to meet Atobe's eyes which glinted with amusement. "It's none of your business!" Kamio snapped, feeling self conscious as Atobe was still staring at him.

Atobe arched an eyebrow and said. "Oh, really? And here I actually thought that you're interested in me..."

Kamio's eyes widen at Atobe's statement, he didn't know how to react. His mind was jumbled up in thoughts, he was in denial. 'No, I'm not attracted to Atobe...' he tried telling himself in his mind. Yet, he knew he was just deceiving himself. Pulling himself together, he asked. "What makes you think that I am interested in you?"

Kamio tried to keep his voice void of all emotions, but he could not help but shivered as Atobe moved closer to him. Atobe smirked at Kamio lazily and replied. "Why? Of course, I heard it from someone else..."

"Who is it then?" Kamio asked warily, mentally searching his mind if he had told anyone else about his attraction to Atobe. He almost groaned when he realized he had told Shinji the other day, no doubt Atobe must have heard it when Shinji was muttering to himself. He almost slapped his head in annoyance, but that was soon forgotten as he felt Atobe's lips on his.

He was stunned, he could not react in time. He was in denial, part of him enjoy the kiss and wanted it to last. On the other hand, another part of him was denying, telling him to pull away before it's too late. Ironically, he found himself responding to the kiss just when Atobe decided to pull away.

Atobe then smirked at him cockily, and said. "Take a rest, I'll be back for you later."

With that, Atobe left the room leaving him alone to his thought. Kamio was left staring at the spot where Atobe had been standing just a while ago in silence, reflecting on what had just happened between the two of them. Never in Kamio's life had he felt so lost, he was caught between denial and acceptance. Groaning as he flopped himself on to the bed in Atobe's guest room, he decided to sleep, just to escape reality even if it's only for a few minutes.

'Yes, for now I'll just sleep and forget all about them.' Kamio told himself firmly as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Owari

date started: 19/05/05

date completed: 19/05/05 


	13. NiouYagyuu

Title: Storeroom Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi Type: Drabble, one-shot Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: Seriously, I had no idea what I'm doing with this fic ... so... am only going to put this on my personal journal.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was rather surprised to find Niou Masaharu helping his parents to clear out the storeroom, since he had after all heard from Niou personally that the latter despise doing housework chores.

"Niou." he called.

Niou looked up from his task of clearing the storeroom and shot a questioning look at Yagyuu. "Yes?" Niou prompted, when he noticed Yagyuu bewildered look.

"What are you doing?" Yagyuu asked, a frown marring his features.

"Cleaning and tidying up the storeroom as you can see..." Niou rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Yes, I can see that. But Why? Didn't you say you hate doing household chores?" Yagyuu asked, unable to comprehend Niou's actions.

Niou answered simply. "My mom threatened to cut off my allowance if I don't help."

"Oh..." Yagyuu echoed, not knowing what to do since Niou was currently occupied. After a moment of silence, Niou spoke up. " Why don't you just make yourself comfortable, I'll be done soon."

Honestly, the idea of making himself comfortable in a storeroom was not on Yagyuu's list when he first decided to drop by for a visit. 'Well...I didn't expect to find him doing household chores too.' Yagyuu mused to himself. Looking around the storeroom, he decided to stand around to wait for Niou to finish instead of heading back outside to lounge on the couch. After all, he had no wish to doze off while waiting for Niou since he had been staying up late to study for every consecutive days to prepare for their upcoming test.

Having nothing better to do, Yagyuu decided to observe Niou as the latter worked. For the first time in his life, he found himself admiring his double partner's figure. 'Wow, I never knew Niou have such an attractive figure.' The idea of Niou being attractive somehow refuses to leave him alone, the more he looked at Niou from behind, the more aroused he felt.

Just when he was about to excuse himself from Niou's company, he heard the door slammed shut behind him. He headed towards the door with the intention to open it when he heard Niou saying.

"Don't bother, the door lock is faulty and can only be open from the outside. In short, we are locked in until my mom came back from the supermarket."

Yagyuu's eyebrow twitched at the mere thought of being locked in with Niou, he was feeling uncomfortable and his arousal is getting worst as time passes. He wondered how long he could last without jumping Niou himself, he could only hope that Niou would not notice his arousal and decided to solve his problem for him.

Unfortunately for him, his silent prayer was left unanswered as Niou decided to take that moment to approach him.

"Niou?" he looked at his friend puzzledly, wondering why Niou was approaching him without any possible reason.

Niou smirked and said. "Since we're locked in here with absolutely nothing to do, why don't we ..."

Yagyuu tensed, adjusting his spectacles. "Niou? What do you want to..." His words were left forgotten when he felt Niou kissing him, he blushed beet red when Niou smirked at the sight of his arousal.

"Need help?" Niou eyed the bulge in Yagyuu's pants suggestively.

Without bothering to wait for Yagyuu's answer, Niou preceed on to help Yagyuu on the 'problem'. By the time they were done with each other, they found the room in a mess again. This time around, Yagyuu helped Niou with the cleaning in order to keep himself occupied and partly because he had no wish to spend the whole day in the storeroom with Niou. That was when he noticed Niou pulling the door opened, "Niou? Didn't you said earlier that we were locked in?"

"So?" Niou shrugged.

"Oh..." Yagyuu knew then, Niou had lied earlier when he claimed that the door was locked. After all, he did not check the door personally and had simply took Niou's words for it. 'I should have known, once a trickster; always a trickster.' Shaking his head ruefully, he followed Niou as they headed back outside leaving the storeroom in neat condition.

owari

date started: 20/05/05

date Completed: 21/05/05 


	14. GakutoRyoma

Title: Jealous Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating:PG-13 Type: One-shot, Drabbles Pairings: Gakuto/Ryoma Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: My first attempt on Gakuto/Ryoma... pardon me if it's not well-written. My Gakuto muses decided to start poking me at this time --() so...

Gakuto Mukahi narrowed his eyes at Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi respectively. 'How dare they touched my Ryoma!' he thought angrily. Jealousy flares in his eyes as he took in the sight of Momoshiro ruffling the freshmen, Echizen Ryoma's hair. The fact that Ryoma is allowing them access to touch him is driving Gakuto insane.

Gakuto is jealous, possessive and stubborn. Under usual circumstances, he would not allow his things to be touched by others. Then again, Ryoma is not a 'thing' but a person. The fact that Ryoma had pleaded him not to announce their relationship to others irked him, but the sight of Ryoma's pleading eyes causes his annoyance to dissipate.

Unknowingly, Ryoma had already spotted him. Being too engrossed in his task of dissecting Momoshiro and Kikumaru mentally, he did not noticed Ryoma heading for him until the latter tapped him on his shoulder with a tennis racquet.

Letting out a shrill yelp, he exclaimed. "What on earth are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

Ryoma smirked. "Che, if you hadn't been so engrossed in the task of stalking Momo-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai, you would have spotted me by now."

Gakuto was about to retort, when he realized Ryoma is right. He is after all, guilty as charged. Risking a glance in the other's direction, he noticed that his previous outburst had literally caught everyone's attention. Without even bothering to seek Ryoma's permission, he pulled the boy towards him and kissed the younger boy fully on the lips.

Their kiss lasted for quite some time until Ryoma's mind registered what had just taken place. When they first pulled apart, Gakuto was met by a glare from his young lover. Unfazed by Ryoma's glare, Gakuto merely chuckled at the pissed look on Ryoma's face and said. "Well... now they'll know, you belongs to me and no one else."

Smirking at his achievement, he shot Momoshiro and Kikumaru a look of truimph which seems to give off the message. 'Touch what's mine, you'll have to deal with me.'

Momoshiro and Kikumaru shared a look before sighing in unison. Gakuto was just wondering what the two players will do now that they knew Ryoma is out of bounds to them, when his eyes nearly falls out at the sight of their actions. Ryoma smirked, while Gakuto gaped. His mouth opened and closed, yet he could not speak. He was too shocked and stunned for words, he could hardly believed his own eyes. Standing in front of him was the sight of Momoshiro and Kikumaru, his all time acrobatic rival on court, kissing each other with passion.

Turning to Ryoma, he asked as soon as he recovered from his shock. "Ryoma, you knew about this... don't you? Is that why you let them touch you freely?"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, of course."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Gakuto pressed on, not willing to be left in the dark.

"Che, why should I?" Ryoma smirked.

Gakuto fell silent, not knowing how to react. After a while, Ryoma said. "Well... you know now, don't you?"

When Ryoma received no response from the redhead, he sighed and caved in. "Fine, next time if there's ever a next time. I'll tell you about it, and I'll even make sure of you knowing it prior to others."

Upon Ryoma's statement, Gakuto broke into a grin before pulling the younger boy in for another kiss. Ryoma rolled his eyes heaven-ward, all the while thinking 'Why did I just have to get a boyfriend with possessive streak?' 

All the while, their exchange was witness by another couple hiding behind the Sakura tree. Oshitari Yuushi smirked at the sight of his doubles partner kissing the younger boy, while Fuji Syuusuke smiled at the sight of his kouhai responding to the kiss given by the Hyoutei acrobatic player.

Fuji was jerked back into reality when he felt lips on his. He smiled as he found his long time boyfriend, Oshitari Yuushi kissing him tenderly. Throwing his arms around the other's neck, he responded just as passionately to the kiss.

The sun sets in the back, as the two couples kissed each other deeply; not taking notice of their surroundings.

owari

date started: 25/05/05

date completed: 25/05/05 


	15. OshitariFuji

Title: Dictionaries; Desires. Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Type: Challenge fics, drabbles.  
Rating:PG-13 Genre:General Pairings: Oshitari/Fuji -- involves Dictionary Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: This is written for lj user"thesundaywriter". This is the product after my yuushi muses refuses to stop poking me.

Oshitari Yuushi frowned; he even tried cleaning his spectacles trying to get rid of his hallucinations. Apparently, it was not imagination on his part since after repeating the procedure six times; he still could not get rid of the image of having Fuji Syuusuke, tennis prodigy of Seigaku standing in front of his doorstep.

Pulling the door opened, he gestured for said prodigy to enter his room. Kicking the door closed, he settled himself comfortably on his working chair. He did not invite Fuji to sit down as Fuji had already made it a point to settle down comfortably on his couch.

Folding his arms across his chest, he eyed the other prodigy skeptically. "What is it?"

Fuji smiled innocently in response, "What do you mean?"

Yuushi sighed, and turned his attention back to his homework assignments. "You are obviously here for a reason. So, what is it that you want from me?"

Fuji remained unfazed, and continued smiling as per normal. "Saa... so what do you think I want from you then?"

Yuushi removed his spectacles and massaged his forehead for a moment, before slipping them on again. Staring at Fuji nonchalantly, he stated firmly. "I've no time for games, just state your business."

"Aa... is that so..." Fuji responded, before falling silent again. Initially, Yuushi had thought Fuji was going to leave him alone for now. Unfortunately, he thought wrong. He was about to start on his assignments for a second time since Fuji arrived at his doorstep when he heard Fuji's voice.

"Ne, Yuushi..." Fuji started.

"So... what is it that you want from me?" Yuushi asked for the third time that night.

Fuji's eyes opened for a mere second, before closing them again. However, a second is all Yuushi requires to know that he will not be able to get any rest tonight. Resisting the urge to sigh, he said. "Are you aware of the fact that my assignments are due tomorrow morning? I have no time to entertain you tonight."

Fuji took a look at Yuushi's assignments and smiled. "Aa... so this are the assignments for your class... but then you can't complete it without having a dictionary, can you?"

Yuushi mentally groaned when he realized that Fuji was right, he did need a dictionary to complete the assignments. He then hurried to his bag, trying to locate his dictionary when Fuji asked. "Didn't you lend it to your doubles partner yesterday?"

Mentally going through the events yesterday, he nearly cursed when he remembered passing the dictionary to Gakuto. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a possible solution, not noticing the smirk on Fuji's face. Before he realizes what happens, Fuji was pulling him towards his bedroom.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" he asked.

Fuji merely smiled and replied. "Maa...I'm only helping you to relax. You seem so uptight tonight."

His eyes widen at the realization of what Fuji intended to do. He resisted the urge to groan when he felt himself being aroused as Fuji started undressing in front of him. By the time Fuji kissed him, all sense of logical thinking flew from his mind. Letting his desires take control, he proceeded to satisfy his inner hunger as the two of them succumbed to darker pleasures behind the closed doors of his room.

The next morning, Yuushi woke up to find Fuji missing from the bed. He also found that his assignments had been completed with Fuji's neat handwriting on them. Lying beside his completed assignments was a brand new Oxford dictionary with a note attached to it.

The note read,

To: Yuushi,

Gakuto lost your dictionary. This is a replacement copy from me.

From: Fuji Syuusuke.

owari

date started: 25/05/05

date completed: 25/05/05 


	16. fujiyuki

Title: Afternoon Visit!  
Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre:General Rating:PG-13 Pairings: Fuji/Yukimura Type: Drabbles Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis Author's notes: Just felt like writing something, can't guaranteed of the quality... but this is a request from myfigments. I know this is crappy, flame away. Half the time, I don't know what I'm writing --()

Fuji Syuusuke was walking along the corridor of the hospital, he had arrived with the intention of visiting Tachibana again. Held within his hands is another bouquet of flowers, somehow, he had adopted a habit of bringing flowers with him each time he come over for a visit.

He was just about to knock and enter the room when he heard 'sounds' from within, opening the door by an inch; he peeked in. The moment he saw what was happening in there, he immediately wished he had not done so. The sight of Tachibana kissing Kamio was simply disturbing for him.

Letting out a sigh, he decided not to interrupt their session. He was just about to turn and leave the hospital ward, when he caught sight of Yukimura Seiichi's name on one of the door. 'Aa... the captain of the Rikaidai Tennis Club.' Fuji thought to himself. Glancing at the bouquet of flowers in hand, he decided it would be a waste to dump them and decided to give it to the Rikaidai captain instead.

His decision made, Fuji strolled towards the room where he knew Yukimura is staying. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door and seek permission to enter the room politely. For a while, he thought the room was empty and was just about to turn when he heard a soft 'enter' from the occupant within.

Opening the door slowly and gently, he poked his head into the room and scanned the surrounding slightly before entering it himself. After all, he have no wish to visit Yukimura with the other players of Rikaidai present; especially their second year ace player, Kirihara Akaya.

Fuji looked up and met Yukimura's curious eyes. Before he could even speak, Yukimura had beaten him to it. "Anou... is there anything you need from me?" Obviously, Yukimura was stunned by his sudden appearance. 'Well... no one would expect to see the players of their rivals team visiting them on a day before their official match.' Fuji thought to himself. A smile of amusement tugged at the corner of his lips, realizing that Yukimura was probably still waiting for his answers. He smiled and hand over the bouquet of flowers. "Aa... I thought it would be polite to bring you a bouquet of flowers since I decided to drop by."

"Thank you." Yukimura replied, grateful to have a visitor. After a while, Yukimura said. "Well...I'm glad you decided to drop by, it would be a waste to dump these beautiful flowers, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Fuji was shock to discover that Yukimura actually knew that these flowers were not brought for him initially.

Yukimura smiled. "Don't look so surprised, I've often see you around with bouquets of flowers. I trust that they're for Tachibana?" Yukimura gestured to the flowers which he had placed by the side and smiled at Fuji.

"Aa..." Fuji looked somewhat uncomfortable for a moment, before it disappeared from his expression. Fuji was draw back into reality when he heard Yukimura's soft spoken voice.

"Nonetheless, I appreciate these flowers. They are beautiful, judging from your expression, I take it as you see something you shouldn't?"

"Maa..." Fuji responded vaguely.

Silence permeated the air as the two of them stared at each other in silent. After a while, Fuji said. "I heard that your operation will be carried out tomorrow..."

Yukimura looked up at Fuji, wondering how the other boy managed to get hold of such information. As if sensing his thoughts, Fuji added. "I heard it from Tachibana."

"Aa..." Yukimura made a knowing sound, before sighing wistfully.

Fuji observed Yukimura for a while, frowning as various thoughts started to swim in his mind. He could not help but noticed that the Yukimura looked very attractive, the other boy's beautiful hair, gentle smile and not to forget the kind and helpful nature. His observation of Yukimura was cut short, when his cellphone rang.

A look at the number indicates the possibility of running laps when he get back to the school, shooting an apologetic look at Yukimura. Fuji apologized, "Sorry, I need to go now. Good luck for your operation tomorrow."

Yukimura smiled politely at him as he exited the room.

Somehow, the sight of Yukimura smiling at him kept swimming in his mind. Before he knew it, he found himself visiting Yukimura over at the other boy's house on days when he was not needed at practice. Soon, he found himself developing a liking to Yukimura and by the time they met up on courts in the Nationals. Both of them have already been going out for months, hiding their relationship away from their team mates' prying eyes.

"Ne, does your team mates knows that you're with me?" Fuji asked during one of their dates.

Yukimura smiled and replied. "No, at least I don't think they knew. Well... maybe except for Sanada. He's too perspective for his own good."

"Aa... is that so?" Fuji could not help but mused.

"So what about you? Anyone of them discover our relationship?" Yukimura asked in return.

Fuji smiled secretly and answered. "No... but maybe Inui does. After all, he spied on us a lot."

Unknown to the two boys smiling at one another, hiding beneath a bush was Inui with his data book in hand. "Aa... ii-data..." Inui mumbled to self with satisfaction.

Owari

date started: 27/05/05

date completed: 27/05/05 


	17. fujiinui

Title: Love Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Fuji/Inui Theme: Love Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: This is a challenge from lj user"peaceheaven"...

Inui Sadaharu frowned, staring at his notebook in hand. He couldn't understand what his analysis had shown, he was confused. He knew Fuji Syuusuke never allow anyone to spot his weakness under all circumstances, his data have never proved to be accurate when it comes down to the said prodigy but that still doesn't explain his sudden attraction towards the other boy.

Determined to find out, Inui decided to risk asking Fuji himself. Heading towards Fuji calmly, he tapped the latter on the shoulder, seeking attention from the boy.

"Aa...Inui, is anything the matter?" Fuji turned and smile at him politely.

Inui's mouth opened and closed, his previous question flew out of his mind. His logical mind was deserting him, as thoughts of Fuji looking attractive started to overwhelm him. He could instinctly felt himself blushing, swallowing nervously, he asked. "Fuji, have you ever been in love?"

Fuji's smile widen, "Aa... Are you in love?"

Inui flushed, Fuji continue to smile. "Maa... I've of course been in love."

Inui felt his heart drop at Fuji's answers, yet, his curiousity getting the better of him. He asked. "So who is it?" Frowning when he realized, he'd probably make it sound as if he's a jealous, possessive boyfriend of the latter. He amended himself, "I meant to ask if we know that person."

Fuji's smile remain unfazed, appearing to overlook Inui's sudden slip of tongue. "Aa... you know that person too..."

Inui's felt his heart growing heavy with each answers Fuji provides, croaking out awkwardly. He asked, "So... who is that person? Is it Tezuka?"

Fuji's eyed him strangely, "What makes you think it's Tezuka?"

Inui frowned, "It's not Tezuka? But I thought... cause the two of you always spend time together..."

"Aa..." Fuji smile knowingly. "No, it's not Tezuka. Atobe will kill me if that happens..." Turning to Inui, Fuji asked. "Inui... do you honestly want to know?"

"Aa..." Inui echoed, "That is if you don't mind..." He let the rest of his sentence fades off, knowing that he might have sound too nosy to be poking his nose in Fuji's love life.

Fuji smiled, "No...I don't mind at all... since I believe you should know..." Fuji said as he emphasised on the word 'Should'.

Inui frowned, not understanding why Fuji claimed; he should have a right to know something that personal. "Fuji, what..." he started with the intention of getting clarifications from Fuji, when the said prodigy kissed him on the lips, with passion.

Words failed him as Fuji pulled apart, he stared at Fuji with unreadable eyes. Fuji merely smiled, "Aa... so now you know..."

Finding his voice after struggling with himself, Inui said softly. "Fuji... the person you love, is me?" He asked in disbelief, this hasn't been what he's expecting all along. He always thought Fuji to be in love with Tezuka or even Kikumaru. The very idea of Fuji loving him seems absurd to him, if someone were to ask him a few hours ago.

"Saa... I guess, so what do you think?" Fuji asked, eyeing Inui critically.

Before Inui was aware of what he's doing, he found himself pressing his lips to Fuji's once more. Whispering softly into Fuji's ear, he asked. "Does that answers your query?"

Fuji smiled in response, "Yes..." he uttered softly as their lips met again.

Owari

date started: 31/05/05

date completed: 31/05/05 


	18. TachibanaTezuka 1

Title: Studying Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre:General Rating:PG-13 Type: Drabbles Pairings: Tachibana/Tezuka Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: This is for trinityhelix

Tachibana Kippei was panicking, he have never felt so helpless before. His parents have just informed him that they will be keeping an eye on his school grades, and if they're not up to standard. He will be banned from doing tennis practice, until he managed to maintain his school grades.

Now he's heading back home with a book in hand, trying to memorize as many details for the upcoming test next week. He was helpless, he needs someone to guide him in his school work. He was behind his classmates, but he can't approached his classmates for help. No one dares to help him for he looked too stern and nobody dare to mess with him.

He was so engrossed in his task that he failed to notice his surrounding, hence it wasn't surprising when he felt himself crashing into a figure in front of him. He would fall if it weren't for his fast reflex and the person whom he crashed into, had reached out and held him in a steady grip. The person only let go when he's standing steadily.

Looking up, words of apology died on his lips. He found himself staring at the captain of their rival team, Seigaku. His mouth opened and closed, as he tried to locate his voice. Once, he managed to recover his voice. He greeted solemnly.

"Aa...Tezuka..."

"Hn. Tachibana." Tezuka responded calmly.

Bending forward, Tachibana picked up the book he had dropped when he crashed into Tezuka. He flushed a bright red at the mere memory of it, looking up at Tezuka for a moment before uttering a soft 'Sorry' under his breath.

He had just about to turn and leave the site when Tezuka held him back.

"Wait, do you know it's not good to read while walking?" Tezuka stated.

"Well... I have a test next week, and I'm too far behind time. Therefore, I was hoping that I can make use of the time while walking home to read through the book." Tachibana response, a pink blush crept over his face.

Tezuka glanced at his watch before looking at Tachibana, as if thinking about something. After a while, he gestured for Tachibana to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Tachibana asked.

"My home." Tezuka responded simply.

"Eh?" Tachibana paused in his steps, not knowing how to react. "Isn't it a little too fast?" he asked.

Tezuka looked at him strangely, before saying. "I'm trying to help you study, in case, you misunderstood my intentions. I've no inclination to introduce you as my lover to my family members yet."

"So it's not..." Tachibana let his sentence trailed off at the sight of Tezuka's stern expression.

"Whatever you're thinking about, it's defintely not it. We are just going to study, that's all." Tezuka stated, hinting that he will not answer any more question outside of books.

Letting out a sigh, Tachibana followed Tezuka's lead silently.

Now as he sat in front of Tezuka's study desk at home, he found it hard to concentrate on his books with Tezuka sitting beside him looking so attractive. Somehow, Tezuka must have noticed his lack of attention as the other boy suddenly said. "No."

"Huh?" Tachibana blinked, not understanding Tezuka's sudden response.

"No, we can't kiss. No, you can't escape. No, we can't do anything else as my parents were home for the day." Tezuka answered his unasked questions, before asking. "Need I go on further?"

Shaking his head at Tezuka, he started to concentrate on his work. For hours he concentrate on his task, willing himself not to stare at Tezuka or else, all efforts to study will be in vain. When he was finally done, he was surprised to find a can of lukewarm juice standing by the side of the table. Despite it being lukewarm, it still warm Tachibana's heart as this is part of Tezuka's little gestures of affections.

Owari

date started: 06/06/05

date completed: 06/06/05 


	19. MaruiEiji

Title: Plate Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Pairing: MaruiEiji Type: One-shot Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Kikumaru Eiji licked his lips in anticipation, he have been waiting for this day for a very long time. His parents have agree to let him have a birthday party this year. In the past, it's impossible for him to have a party as his family were usually away for vacation and were doubtful of his ability to keep the house tidy after the party. However, this year his parents have allowed him to have friends over for the party; provided that he tidied up the house after the party himself.

Staring at the beautiful strawberry cake, he had picked out earlier on from the bakery. Eiji smiled in satisfaction as he stand back to survey the room's decoration. As if on cue, the doorbell rang indicating people have started arriving. Bouncing past the living room towards the front door, Eiji pulled the door opened and gestured for his guests to come through.

He greeted his guest enthusiastically, but paused slightly at the sight of his long time crush, Marui Bunta, of Rikaidai. Blushing furiously, he gestured for Marui to enter before closing the door. Glancing at his friends with a happy beam on his face, he cleared his throat awkwardly and started.

"Thanks for dropping by, I'm going to bring out the cake now. I hope you guys don't mind having strawberry cake, do you?" Eiji hesitated.

Before anyone could say anything, someone exclaimed. "Of course, I loved having strawberry cakes!"

Looking over to the source, Eiji blushed furiously but managed a soft "Thank you! Feel free to have as much as you like."

"Come on, Eiji... I'll help you out." Oishi smiled at his ex-doubles partner earnestly.

"Sure, come with me then." Eiji beamed happily back at his long time friend.

Despite being in the same school, the two of them were no longer doing doubles together. They are now playing with others in their high school tennis club, yet, they still remained close as always. Oishi always seems to know what the redhead was thinking about, the same to go for Eiji. He could always read Oishi like an open book, and he was the one who played matchmaker for Oishi and his other friend, Fuji Syuusuke.

"Anou...Eiji, is there a particular reason why you chose to have strawberry cake on your birthday?" Oishi started hesitantly.

"Nyah? What do you mean?" Eiji pretended to be oblivious despite knowing it's impossible to fool Oishi since the latter knew him far too well.

"Eiji, seriously. You choose strawberry cake, because of Marui... isn't it?" Oishi asked.

Eiji blushed furiously, refusing to meet Oishi's eyes. Oishi smiled, knowing he'd hit the bull eye. "Ne Eiji, have you confessed yet?"

"Oishi!" Eiji stared at Oishi in disbelief, before changing the subject. "What about you and Fuji?"

"What about us?" Oishi asked back in return.

"Oishi, I think you've been around Fuji too much. Nowadays, you even say things which he will say." Eiji answered uncomfortably, wondering if he'd made the wrong choice by hooking Oishi up with Fuji.

"Am I?" A frown marred Oishi's features as the latter pondered over the issue.

Eiji was about to reply when he spotted Fuji coming their way. Smiling nervously, he greeted. "Hi Fuji, we are just talking about you."

"Oh really? What about me?" Fuji asked as he took the drinks layout on the tray neatly and carried them out to the living room for the guest, with Oishi and Eiji trailing behind.

"Nothing much, we are only saying that you are influencing Oishi with your sadism." Eiji replied cheekily.

Fuji raised an eyebrow in question, but make no comments. He merely watched in amusement as Eiji blushed furiously at the sight of Marui leaning in close to inspect the cake held in Eiji's hands.

It was not until they started handing out the cake did they realized there's a shortage of plates, handing the last plate over to Marui. Eiji frowned, knowing that he will not have any cake for today since the shortage of plates was no doubt, his own mistake. With a sigh, he tried to appear nonchantlant, but unfortunately someone had seen the crestfallen look on his face earlier on and decided to do something about it.

As soon as the others headed upstairs for some video games, and Eiji was left clearing the emptied drinks and food from the table. Someone had stood hidden in the shadows, the moment Eiji stepped into the kitchen, the figure stepped out from his hidden place and place a plate of cake in front of Eiji.

"Hoi?" Eiji blinked, and eyed the figure in disbelief.

For a while, he couldn't speak as words failed him. After struggling for some time, he managed to croak out. "Marui?"

Marui smiled at him cheerfully, "Eat it! I saved it just for you, it wouldn't do good for the birthday boy to go without having a bite of the cake. Would it?"

Eiji was touched, taking the fork from Marui he took a bite of the cake and beamed. "It's delicious, thank you!" he responded with a shy smile.

"You're welcome" Marui beamed. "Wait a minute, there's cream on your cheek." Marui said as he leaned forward to swipe the cream off Eiji's cheek before licking his fingers clean.

The little gestures only causes Eiji to redden further and nearly dropped the plate on the ground if it weren't for Marui's fast reflex.

"Are you alright? You looked very red..." Marui asked in concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Eiji responded shakily.

"Well... that's good! Come on, let's go... I bet your friends will be wondering where we are by now." Marui said as he pulled Eiji along and headed upstairs to join the rest of the guests for games.

Owari

date started: 09/06/05

date completed: 09/06/05 


	20. TachiTezuLate night visit

Title: Late Night Visit Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Genre:General Rating:PG-13 Pairings: Tachibana/Tezuka Disclaimer:No, I do not own Prince of Tennis Type: Challenge fics, drabbles Author's notes: First attempt at this pairing... pardon me if it's not well-written. 

It was late at night, it was storming outside. The wind howl, the trees rustled and scratched against the windows panes. Tezuka Kunimitsu was all alone at home doing his leisure reading when he heard knocking coming from the front door. Glancing at his watch, he wonder who would be coming over under such terrible weather.

Pulling the front door open, he was met by the sight of a drenched Tachibana Kippei. Out of courteousy, Tezuka invited Tachibana in and handed the other boy a towel to dry off. Next, Tezuka handed Tachibana a cup of hot tea to warm up before he frowned and asked. "What brings you over under such terrible weathers? Don't you know it's better to stay at home when it's storming?"

Tachibana smiled. "Well, what can I say? After all, I am guilty as charge."

Tezuka looked at Tachibana seriously and asked. "I'm asking you what brings you over, so don't bother to avoid the question."

"I missed you." Tachibana replied. "Well... it's true, the weather forecast predicted the storm to last for 48 hours. All schools were out of commission for the next two days."

Tezuka merely shrugged and said. "So?"

Tachibana let out an exasperated sigh, and answered. "Tezuka, you know as well as I do that I can't survived without seeing you at least once in every 24 hours. The storm will last for 48 hours or more, I couldn't last that long without having you next to me. So, I decided to come over. After all, your parents weren't home for the weekend, isn't that so?"

For a while Tezuka looked as if he had something to say, but decided against it at the last moment. Tachibana grinned inwardly at his victorious attempts on gaining Tezuka's silent permission to stay for the night. Ignoring Tezuka's protests, he pulled the latter in for a long-lasting kiss.

owari

date started: 17/05/05

date completed: 17/05/05 


	21. Smiling facade

Fandom: Tenipuri Title: Smiling Facade Author/Artist:lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): 5. True Love Pairing/Characters: FujiRyo, implied TezuRyo Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary (if needed): Fuji angsting XD

'God, it hurts... It hurts so much, it pains me so hard that I don't want to know, to feel or even care anymore. But despite what I told myself, I still can't help it.'

At times, I wonder why I'm still standing here watching them. Everywhere I go, I see people walking hand in hand. Looking around me, I realized everyone had found their soul mate; true love, but what about me? Where do I stand? Tezuka have Echizen, Eiji have his wonderful partner Oishi.

On second thought, even Atobe have his faithful subordinate, Kabaji, and his lover, Jirou. Hyoutei tennis prodigy have his doubles partner, Gakuto, with him all the time. 'But what of me? What do I have? I have no one, Yuuta left home because of me. Even Inui have Kaidoh, but I have no one. No one but myself.'

'What exactly am I doing here?' I couldn't help but asked myself. 

I smile when Oishi showered his love and concern on Eiji, I smile when Inui train with Kaidoh. I smile when Echizen eyed Tezuka with unwavering attention, I smile when Jirou tell me tales of Atobe. I smile when Kabaji obeyed Atobe's orders without a grunt of disagreement. I smile when Oshitari looked at Gakuto with devotion in his eyes.

Hiding behind my smiling mask, my heart was pleading; yearning for love. 'But who knows? No one... After all, no one really cares.'

For days, I've woken up in the middle of night crying. 'I have no one to blame but myself, it's me who have driven Echizen right into the arms of Tezuka. It's because of my sadist streak that Echizen decided to leave me for Tezuka...' Yet, why am I feeling so pained, so empty; as if a part of me was torn apart when Echizen left me...

I continue to smile, despite my heart is breaking in me. The sight of Tezuka and Echizen sharing a kiss was too much for me to bear. Turning away from them, I fled the scene.

Owari

date started: 11/06/05

date completed: 11/06/05

A/N: originally written 3 weeks ago, making a slight changes and editing. It's now presentable XD. 


	22. Chess

Title: Chess!  
Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Genre: General Rating: General Type: one-shot/drabbles Pairing: Inui/Kabaji Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Inui Sadaharu was merely spending his free time in the dorm playing chess with Kabaji Munehiro, when someone burst through his door room looking extremely disturbed. Glancing up at the intruder, he was surprised to find the former redhead of Seigaku frowning at him angrily.

"Kikumaru?" Inui greeted, a questioning tone lurked beneath his even voice.

Dismissing the underlying question, the redhead whined.

"Inui! How could you! I thought you said you won't go after that ..." Eiji faded off when he noticed the person in question looking at him in bewilderment. "Kabaji..." he mouthed the name, before resuming his high pitched voice. "What would Atobe think about it!"

Inui's mouth opened and closed, for the first time in his life, he found himself utterly speechless. 'What in the world is Kikumaru talking about?' he thought, a frown marring his features as he did so. After a moment of silence, he asked. "Kikumaru. what are you talking about? We were merely playing chess together." Inui replied as he gestured to the half finished game on the chess board, sitting on the table.

"Eh?"Eiji blinked, looking towards the table; he exclaimed. "Hoi? But... Fuji said..." he struggled for words, before realization sets in. "Fuji tricked me nyah!"

With a frown, the redhead spun around and headed for the door; with the intention to confront his best friend, Fuji Syuusuke. Inui stared after Kikumaru's departure for a while, before sighing and turning back to finish the set of game.

Owari

date started: 11/06/05

Date completed: 11/06/05 


	23. I wanted to hate you, but I love you

Fandom:Tenipuri Title: I want to hate you, but I love you!  
Author/Artist:lj user"jgal87" and lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #27. Line between Love and Hate; #18. Photograph Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair, Oshitari/Fuji Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed):No, I do not own Prince of Tennis!  
Summary (if needed):oshitari tried to convince himself that he hated Fuji, instead of loving Fuji XD

Oshitari Yuushi frowned as he stared at the photograph in front of him. On the photograph, it shows someone with a friendly smile; facing the camera with a trophy in hand. Oshitari wanted so much to wipe the smile of that person, yet, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't bear to do it, for it will tore him apart. Despite telling himself times and times again that he hated the said person, he still end up yearning for the latter's comfort every night.

'Damn you, Fuji!' he thought angrily.

Oshitari didn't know what possessed him to move in with the said prodigy himself. Initially, he had moved in for he wanted desperately to avoid his double partner, Gakuto's relentless nagging. Yet, somehow along the line; he ended up taking permenant residence in Fuji's apartment. Now as he think back of the time he'd spent with Fuji, he realized he have no idea what he felt for the latter anymore.

As much as he wanted to say he hated Fuji with a passion, he knew it would be deceiving himself. For his feelings towards Fuji weren't all that simple as it seems to be. Despite their competition on the tennis courts, and their intellect competitions in class to be the best, he always ended up a step behind Fuji Syusuke. After which, he will feel anger and resentment towards Fuji for some time before it faded away like music. Lately, things complicates further and he does not know how to deal with it.

Nowadays he will get worked up over the trivial matters in life, whenever he found someone touching Fuji on the shoulder; a sense of possessiveness will take control, overpowering his logical mind. He would ignored Fuji when the latter tried to talk to him for the rest of the day, for he felt jealous. It seems to him that only he could touch Fuji, it's as though Fuji only belongs to him. He have never experience such foreign feelings before, hence they scared him badly.

Staring at the pile of photographs of Fuji, which he'd somehow accquired through various means and underhand method. He wondered what to do with them, the thought of using them for his dart practice have occured before. However, it was pushed to the very back of his minds within seconds. He couldn't do it, he treasured them far too much than to use them simply for dart practicing.

He have a suspicion of his own feelings towards the said prodigy. Yet, he wanted so much to escape from it. The sheer thought of him falling in love with the resident genius of Seigaku scared and haunted him, especially when he knew he would no longer be able to deal with Fuji fairly on the courts.

Resisting the urge to groan, he decided a drink was in order. Picking up his coat, he headed out of the door towards the bustled city of life. Laying unattended on his working desk, was a stack of photographs of Fuji Syuusuke; ranging from his childhood days to his current position on Seigaku's regular team.

owari

date started: 11/06/05

date completed: 11/06/05

A/N: I know this is crappy ... but that's all I can think of right now --()... Might revised it another day, for now, that's it XD 


	24. Dice snake and ladder

Title: Dice; Snake and Ladder!  
Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Type: one-shot, drabbles Pairings: Eiji/Ohtori Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Kikumaru Eiji was bored, he have no idea what to do. He was walking around aimlessly when he crashed into someone, and was about to fall when he felt a hand reaching out and pulled him up. Glancing up at the person, he was about to apologize when he found himself staring at Ohtori Choutarou from Hyoutei Gakuen. The latter had apparently just came from his school, as Ohtori was still dressed formally in his school uniform.

Noticing the wince on the younger boy's features, Eiji realized that Ohtori have used his hand to break his impending fall. Most likely, the latter must have hurt himself in the process of doing so. Feeling guilty, Eiji decided to make it up to the younger boy. Dragging the boy with him, ignoring Ohtori's protests; he dragged the boy with him all the way to his house.

His siblings and parents were away for the weekend, hence he was left alone at home. Sitting Ohtori on his living room couch, Eiji hurried into the kitchen in search of the first aid kit. After which he hurried back to Ohtori and inspected the younger boy's elbow where a scratch is present. Using the antiseptic lotion, he applied it gently over the wound. Somehow, he must have been too close for comfort as Ohtori was an interesting shade of red when he finished cleaning the wound and dressing it.

For a while, they stared at one another in silent; not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Ohtori managed an awkward "Thank you" while Eiji nodded in reponse as he couldn't trust himself to speak. Strangely enough, he found Ohtori adorable whenever the latter blushed in embarrassment.

Wanting to ease the tension between them, his eyes landed on a board game which his cousins have played earlier on and was lying unattended in a corner of the room. Hurrying over to retrieve it, he realized it have been a game of 'Snake and ladder'. He looked towards Ohtori for a moment, and asked.

"Erm... are you in a rush to get home?"

"Huh?" Ohtori blinked, before shaking his head to indicate 'No.'

"Good!" Eiji beamed and punched his hand into the air happily, while Ohtori was looking totally lost.

Grinning sheepishly, he said. "Well... if you don't mind, maybe you can play a board game with me. I know it's silly, but I'm bored to death."

"Aa..." Ohtori make a knowing sound, as he took in the board game held in Eiji's hand. "Sure!" he responded.

For the next hour, they spend their time playing snake and ladder peacefully. Somehow, the dice slipped and fell under the table during one of their turns. Both of them bend down with the intention to retrieve it only to bump their heads together. They shared a nervous laugh with one another, before Eiji lost his balance and ended up landing on top of Ohtori in an embarrassed position.

Blushing furiously, Eiji struggled to remove himself from Ohtori only to lost himself in the latter's enchanting eyes. Before they knew it, they have started kissing each other with raw desires and passions between them.

Sometime later, they broke apart panting for breath; looking all dishevelled and embarrassed. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Ohtori started.

"Thanks for today, but maybe it's time I left."

"Aa... sure, I'll see you to the door." Eiji responded, still blushing furiously. Somehow, he was glad for Ohtori's timing for leaving. He have no doubt that his family members will freak if they happened to walk in on them making out.

"Anou... maybe we can hang out some other time?" Ohtori started hesitantly as he stepped out of the door.

"Huh?" Eiji blinked, before he beamed in response. "Sure! I'll be glad to do so."

Ohtori smiled in response, "I'll see you then." before turning and start heading towards the direction for home.

Eiji smiled as he closed the door behind him, humming a cheerful tune under his breath; he headed into the bathroom for his long forgotten shower. Outside in the living room, the unfinished game of 'Snake and ladder' lays untouched with their matchmaker, the dice.

owari

date started: 11/06/05

date completed: 11/06/05 


	25. Twister

Title: Twister Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Type: one-shot Pairings: Jirou/Ryoma Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Akutagawa Jirou and Echizen Ryoma stared at Fuji and Marui in shock, their mouth opened and closed in shock. After some time, both of them blurted out in unison.

"Twister! You want the two of us to play that game?" Both Jirou and Ryoma eyed the fellow two geniuses incredulously.

"Yes!" Marui responded, while Fuji looked on in amusement.

Jirou was stumped silent, so Ryoma replied for the both of them. "Why should we played that dumb game? I don't see how we have to obey you guys."

Marui's grin faded, turning to Fuji for help. Fuji merely smiled at the two and eyed Ryoma deliberately, "Saa... I think Inui will be glad to know he have a volunteer for his new invention ne..."

Ryoma clinged instantly, the idea of playing the game was ridiculous; but to become Inui's guinea pig for a new Inui juice was plain nightmare. Glaring at Fuji resentfully, he agreed reluctantly while Jirou still in shock failed to show any signs of response. It weren't until Marui decided to lure Jiroh into the trap by promising a match in return for the favor to play the game, did Jirou finally agreed to it.

"Saa... let's begin, shall we?" Fuji suggested, sharing a secret look with Marui.

Somehow, Ryoma have a bad feeling about this whole game. It seems as if Fuji and Marui have something planned in mind, a shiver ran down his spine as he tried to come out with the possible tricks the two geniuses have thought up. He eyed the two seniors warily each time they mentioned a color, somehow, whatever took place surely wasn't what he had been expecting.

Unknowingly, Fuji and Marui shared a smirk as they took in the sight of Jirou and Ryoma tangled up together. The mere fact that Jirou had fallen asleep half way through the game was within their estimation, hence they had tried to make Ryoma move towards the side where Jirou was located. Yet, Jirou's actions of using Ryoma as a bolster pillow and refusing to let go of the latter was out of their expectations.

They watched in sheer amusement as Ryoma tried to struggle for freedom while Jirou only hugged the younger boy closer and tighten his hold around Ryoma's waist. Ryoma blushed a crimson red when he felt Jirou's leg touching his manhood, and was horrified with embarrassment to feel his own arousal. His mind was in a blank then, he have no idea that Jirou was awaken by them.

It wasn't until he felt Jirou kissing him on his lips that managed to draw him back into reality. 'What the...' He was suddenly jerked back into reality, his breath hitched in his throat as Jirou started kissing him with more passions. Unknowingly, he had started to respond to the kiss without hesitation. His kissing back must have been a shock to Jirou as the latter pulled away instantly.

The arupted stopping of the kiss must have shock Ryoma too, for he suddenly felt at a loss. They broke apart for air, an embarrassed but unmistaken blush crept across their face as they tried to avoid eye contact with one another. For a while, only they themselves exist in one another eyes. It wasn't until they heard Fuji and Marui clearing their throat behind them, did they realized that they were not alone in the room.

"Saa... I guess we should leave them alone ne." Fuji suggested to Marui.

"Yeah... we shouldn't intrude on them." Marui echoed, as he left hand in hand with Fuji.

Jirou and Ryoma redden further, before glancing at one another from the corner of their eyes warily. All sense of thoughts flew from their mind, as they found themselves locking gaze with one another. Slowly, they started leaning in close to one another before their lips met for the second time in an hour time.

Owari

date started: 11/06/05

date completed: 11/06/05 


	26. Zipper

Title: Zippers Fandom: POT/Tenipuri Type: Challenge fics, drabbles Rating: PG-13 Genre: General Pairings: Renji/Shishido-- Zipper Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis Author's notes: This is written for eijikittychan...

Yanagi Renji observed the sight in amusement, he have received a phone call from Inui Sadaharu, his childhood friend, earlier on. The latter had urged him to drop by Hyoutei Gakuen for a visit, initially, he was unwilling to go over. Yet, the tone of Inui suggested something worth of inspection hence he's here.

When he first arrived, he had thought there's nothing really special around here. That is, until he spotted the unmistaken figure of Hyoutei's regular, Shishido Ryou. The boy had appeared at the site dressing up in a pair of sexy pants, with zippers all over them. The sight was simply alluring, the fact that he was always attracted to the boy makes it harder for him to hide his erection.

'Damn you, Sadaharu!' he thought as he searched frantically for the boys' bathroom.

He was under no circumstances to approach either one of the students for directions, and he would not approach Shishido; for he would not be able to control his desires then. Somehow, fate decided to step in and played with him a little while longer. Shishido have spotted him, and is now heading towards him with steady speed. Yanagi couldn't move, he doubt he will be able to under such circumstances. He was hardening fast, with every steps Shishido made towards him; he found himself having trouble controlling his lust for the other boy.

If it weren't the fact that his logical mind keep reminding him that they were in public, he might have taken that boy right there and then.

"Yanagi Renji of Rikaidai, I assume." Shishido eyed him up and down, while he tensed hoping the latter won't notice the visible bulge in his pants. Yet, his silent prayers weren't answered for Shishido's next words confirmed it.

Shishido smirked, "You seemed to have a serious problem down there, need any help with it?"

Yanagi's eyes nearly fell out when Shishido reached for his hand and dragged him off despite his protests. Shishido didn't stop until they reached a secluded area in the school, opening the door, Shishido gestured for Yanagi to enter it before shutting the door.

Without waiting for Yanagi's response, Shishido pulled the latter over and started placing kisses on Yanagi's lips. The actions stunned Yanagi and pleases him at the same time, for he had after all fantasize it all the time back when he's alone at home. Slowly, he responded back to Shishido's kiss but that was when Shishido pulled away and started kissing down his neck, and fumbling with his belt.

Under usual circumstances, he would have pulled away but his hardened manhood have proven his desires for the other boy. Therefore, all logical flew from his mind as he succumbed to his raw desires of needs. He didn't know how long they were inside the room, all he knew was the fact that he was satisfied and feel 'good' during the time they spend together. Shishido had left earlier after they'd settled his little 'problem'. Yanagi flushed a crimson red as he recalled what they'd done in this very room, wincing a little as he pulled his pants up and dressed up. He clean the room up with the paper napkins he'd brought along with him earlier on, he exited the room silently. Somehow, they must have reached to a silent agreement for this event were never being spoke of in future; whenever they meet on or off the court.

Owari

date started: 16/06/05

date completed: 16/06/05 


	27. Of tibits and love

Title: Of tibits and love Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Type: Drabble Pairings: Jirou/Marui Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Marui Bunta was bored, he have nothing to do for the day. As usual, the first game for Rikaidai was over in a flash; their next opponent had yet to emerge as their game is still going on. His fellow team mates were all occupied with one another, his doubles partner, Jackal was anything but fun. He sighed, not knowing what to do for the moment until their next opponent have been decided.

Deciding to take a walk around, he excuses himself politely from his captain and headed towards the area where all the shady trees were located. He was walking along taking in the beautiful scenery when he tripped over something, or rather someone; as he glances to the side. He found himself facing Akutagawa Jirou of Hyoutei napping under the shady trees, 'Oh right, that reminds me to pay attention to where I'm walking.' A thoughtful expression marred his features as he wondered how the other boy could sleep through anything.

He wasn't aware that he had been staring until the sleeping boy roused from his sleep, eyeing the surrounding bearily. Jiroh must have recognize him for the sleepy boy was instantly awake and on his feet looking at him with adorable eyes. He would have stumbled back if he hasn't been kneeling down already.

His mouth opened and closed, trying to think of something to say. Yet, his mind wasn't functioning and he was left staring at Jiroh in return. Suddenly, Jiroh fumbled through his bag while Marui looked on in bewilderment. 'I wonder what Jirou is trying to find in his bag...'

He couldn't help but arched an eyebrow skeptically, when Jirou pulled out a box of strawberry flavored pocky from the bag and handed it over to Marui.

"Huh?" Marui blinked, not knowing what to do with the pocky.

"Just take it! You like strawberry, isn't it?" Jirou asked as he opened his box of chocolate flavored pocky.

"Yes, but..." Marui trailed off when Jirou eyed him curiously.

"But?" Jirou prompted.

"Nothing..." Marui said, he found it hard to correct Jirou that he only liked 'strawberry cakes and bubble gums'. The thought of Jirou's adorable eyes welling up in tears makes Marui's heart pang with guilt. Therefore, he decided not to turn down Jirou's invitation.

Taking a bite of the strawberry pocky, Marui decided that it didn't taste too bad after all. Although, it's not as delicious as the strawberry cakes which he'd craved before each game; it's still nice enough. Before he knew it, he'd finished a whole box of strawberry pocky. Glancing at the time, he realized he's going to be late if he don't hurry up. Thanking Jirou for the wonderful snack, he jogged all the way back to where the Rikaidai players were gathered.

Shooting his doubles partner, Jackal, an apologetic look. He took the box of strawberry cake gratefully, he stared at it for a moment before eating one; keeping the second one for later use. Ignoring Jackal's incredulous look at him for not finishing both cakes at once, they set off for the court to prepare for their upcoming game.

Unknowingly, Jirou was watching the game further away from the crowd together with the rest of Hyoutei's players. He smiled when Marui scored another point against the opponents, the results were expected; for Rikaidai never lost to any others but Seigaku.

Sometime later, Jirou was napping under the very same shady tree when he heard someone settling down next to him. Sitting up, he found himself facing Marui who smiled at him with a box held out in his hands.

"For me?" Jirou asked sleepily.

Marui nodded enthusiastically, as Jirou reach over to take the box. Opening the box, Jirou was surprised to find a piece of strawberry cake within it. Eyeing Marui strangely, he asked. "You saved this specially for me?"

Marui blushed crimson but nodded in silent agreement. A fond smile played on Jirou's lips as he finished the cake greedily.

"How is it? Delicious?" Marui asked, unable to contain his excitement.

Jirou smirked, "Why don't you decide for yourself?"

"Huh? What..." Marui found himself being cut off mid-speech, as Jirou leaned over and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"So what do you think of it?" Jirou asked, a playful smile on his lips.

Marui breathed, "Sweet..." as he reached over and engage the other boy in another session of making out.

Owari

date started: 16/06/05

date completed: 16/06/05 


	28. Carrot cake

Title: Carrot cake Fandom: Tenipuri/POT Genre: General Rating: PG-13 Pairings: Kajimoto Takahisa/Saeki Kojiro Type: Challenge, Msn Drabbles Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Author's notes: First attempt at this pairing...

Kajimoto Takahisa couldn't help but mused, the thought of sitting in a cafe enjoying the frangrant of a cup of coffee with a piece of carrot cake together with Saeki Kojiro have never occured to him before. It was by mere chance that they met up in the very same cafe which serves carrot cake one beautiful morning.

Enter Flashback

Kajimoto was given the task of babysitting his cousin under the orders of his mother that fateful day, they were walking along the neighbourhood doing window shopping when his cousin let out a shrill scream that he wanted to have carrot cake. Desperate to stop the relentless wailing, he'd caved and brought his kid cousin to the cafe nearby which sells carrot cakes. Apparently, he'd heard from his team mates, Wakato, that this particular cafe bakes very nice carrot cakes.

Kajimoto and his cousin were seated by the window seat, he was feeding his cousin with the carrot cake when the one of the workers came over and asked if another customer could joined their table for it was peak hours and none of the other seats were free of occupant. Being polite by nature, Kajimoto had agreed naturally only to find himself face to face with the vice captain of Rokkaku Tennis Club, Saeki Kojiro.

The two exchanged a solemn nod of acknowledgement, while Saeki placed his order. He continue feeding his cousin as if there's nobody around, while Saeki watched on in amusement while he tried to get his cousin to behave. Saeki's order have just been served when Kajimoto's cousin tried to reach for Saeki's carrot cake as the previous piece have already been finished. Kajimoto shot a helpless look at Saeki who smiled in sympathy, but when the child started whimpering; Saeki decided to let the child have the cake while he ordered a new piece.

Kajimoto had thanked him, while he continue feeding his cousin with carrot cake. It takes three pieces of cakes to satisfy the child's hunger, Saeki had ended up paying half of their expenses for Kajimoto's have not sufficient amount of money with him. Ever since then, the two have taken up to meeting up once per week in the very same cafe to enjoy breakfast with each other as companionship.

End of Flashback

Now as Kajimoto stared across the table at Saeki, he couldn't help but smiled at the sight of the piece of carrot cake sitting on their table; waiting to be eaten. If it weren't because of his cousin's love for carrot cakes, and this cafe; he seriously doubt that he will be able to know Saeki outside of the tennis courts.

Owari

date started: 16/06/05

date completed: 16/06/05 


	29. icecream

Fandom: POT Title: Taste like Vanilla Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #3, Ice-Cream Pairing/Characters: Oshitari/Fuji (Tensai Pair)  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary: Kisses were shared in an ice-cream palor in Tokyo, on a sunday morning between the two tensais.

Fuji Syusuke was bored, his brother, Yuuta, was still unwilling to meet him in person; ever since the previous incident which took place a few months back. His sister, Yumiko, was away for the weekend and hence Syusuke was free to do whatever he wanted to do on this particular sunday morning.

Initially, he had wanted to call up Tezuka and invited the latter to join him for breakfast tea. However, he decided against it at the last minute as he recalled Sunday was a family day for Tezuka's. Therefore, he was left with no choice but to settle in a ice-cream palor on a sunday morning alone.

Staring at the melting glass of vanilla ice-cream in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder what on earth possessed him to order vanilla ice-cream when he don't even enjoyed it, right from the start. He didn't know how long he had been staring blankly into space, that is, until he noticed someone scoop a spoonful of his ice-cream from the glass sitting in front of him unmoving.

Glancing up at the person in question, Fuji's eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of the resident tensai of Hyoutei Gakuen. Despite that the shock in Fuji's eyes lasted only for a second, it was enough to cause Oshitari Yuushi to smirk in satisfaction at catching Fuji off-guard.

"Aa...Oshitari..." Fuji greeted with his usual demeanour in place.

Oshitari smirked, but said nothing. Without even bothering to wait for an invitation from Fuji, he had settled himself comfortably in a chair opposite to the other tensai with ease. Ignoring Fuji's burning stare, he signaled for the waitress to bring him the menu.

Fuji sighed, knowing that there's no point in staring at Oshitari any longer than it requires, as the latter was determined not to leave him alone. He was once again drew back into reality when the waitress arrived with Oshitari's order, he wasn't surprised to find another glass of vanilla ice-cream sitting on the table. After all, he did heard from Inui about Oshitari's preference of having vanilla ice-cream over other flavors.

Somehow, he must have been staring at Oshitari for quite some time without knowing it subconsciously. He probably would have continue staring on if it weren't for Oshitari snapping two fingers in front of him, trying to catch his attention.

"Huh?" Fuji responded out of instinct, and nearly slapped himself in annoyance. He knew he was not behaving like himself that day, things hasn't been going his way since that very morning. The fact that he had been spacing out every five minutes was bad enough, but to be caught staring at someone else was plainly /ridiculous/. Especially if that 'someone' just happens to be one of the members on their long time rival team, Oshitari of Hyoutei.

Oshitari blinked, this certainly hasn't been what he'd been expecting from Fuji Syusuke. He had snapped his fingers in front of Fuji, hoping to gain the latter's attention. However, it seems to have the opposite effect on the latter as Fuji ended up slipping deeper into his own world.

Desperate to gain Fuji's attention, Oshitari's mind started racing as he tried to come up with a way that will keep Fuji's attention on him for quite some time. A smirk displayed itself proudly on his lips as a 'light-bulb' went off in his mind, signaling that an idea had been formed.

Standing up slowly as he made his way over to the side of Fuji, ignoring all curious eyes upon him as he tilted the latter's face up, in such a way that they stared each other in the eye. Without warning, he leaned forward and captured Fuji's mouth in his. Their lips touched for a brief second before separating, Fuji's breathing was uneven and he looked flustered while Oshitari merely appeared amused and at ease.

"Now that I had your attention, mind enlightening me on what you think of the ice-cream?" Oshitari asked.

"Huh? What?" Fuji blinked. He was beyond bewilderment, he couldn't see what the ice-cream have to do with the kiss.

Oshitari smirked. "Well... since you didn't even bother to touch your share of ice-cream, I figure it's not to your liking. Then again, why did you ordered it if you didn't like it?" A frown marred his features towards the last part of his words.  
"Whoever said that I don't like it?" Fuji asked.

Oshitari said nothing but arched an eyebrow skeptically upon Fuji's declaration. Fuji smiled, and responded. "I merely don't enjoy it, but that doesn't mean I don't like it... I merely don't enjoy eating it alone."

Oshitati smirked, catching on the hint. "So... you need someone to feed you?"

Fuji responded by eyeing Oshitari amusingly, "Just what do you have in mind for it?"

Without even bothering to answer Fuji, Oshitari reached for a spoonful of ice-cream and shove it into his mouth before pulling Fuji closer and captured the latter's mouth in his. When they broke apart for air, Oshitari asked. "So... what do you think?"

Fuji smiled playfully, "I loved it, did I ever mention that you're a fantastic kisser?"

Oshitari smile fondly at Fuji, "Well, that's for sure, isn't it? I bet that's probably why you enjoyed being with me, isn't it?"

"Yes... that and the fact that you taste like vanilla." Fuji smirked in response.

Owari

date started: 02/07/05

date completed: 02/07/05 


	30. when i grow up i want to be

Title: Random Conversation Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Pairing: Slight GP hints Theme: #6 "When I'm older i want to be"  
Disclaimer:No, I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Oishi Syuichirou sighed, as he took in the sight of the school building. Memories of the past 3 years came rushing back to him in a flash, he can't believe that they are graduating in a week's time. It doesn't seems too long ago when he'd first stepped into this school, shy and worried if he will be able to fit into the crowd. Yet, he's now standing in front of the building reminising on his past few years spent in this very building. Honest to speak, he was overwhelm by the wave of sadness on the sheer thought of leaving his life in this school behind.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he distinctly felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around slightly, so he could have a better view of the person disrupting his thoughts. He felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he realized it had actually been his doubles partner on court over the past 6 years spent in Seishun Gakuen, both in Junior and Senior high level.

"Good morning, Oishi!" The bouncy redhead greeted Oishi cheerfully.

"Aa... good morning, Eiji!" Oishi responded back just as cheerful.

"So what have you been thinking nyah?" Eiji asked.

"Huh?" Oishi blinked, before the question registered itself in his mind. Smiling sadly, he responded. "Nothing, just remembering the past."

"Aa..." Eiji made a knowing sound, before musing out loud. "Yeah... time does flies when one's busy with something. I can't believe we are graduating in a week's time."

"Yeah..." Oishi sighed.

Silence reigned between them as they headed towards the school building, the two of them appeared deep in their own thoughts. That was until Eiji spoke up, disrupting the silence which had settled between them comfortably.

"Ne, Oishi... What do you want to do when you graduate?"

Oishi blinked. /Whatever he had been expecting from Eiji, this certainly wasn't part of it./ He thought for a moment, before responding.

"Well... I'll most likely progressed on to the University and take up medicine. I want to be a doctor, so I could help and care for the needy."

Eiji pondered for a second before a grin spread itself across his face, "Well... it's not surprising. This does seems like something you would do."

Oishi smiled, before asking back in return. "So what about you? What do you want to be in future?"

Eiji's smile faded, before sighing. "Oishi, do you honestly think I have a choice in that matter?"

Oishi fell silent, knowing that he'd spoken without thinking. He had forgotten that Eiji's future had already been decided, for the latter would be taking up commerce once they entered their respective universities. Eiji's father, had placed all his hopes on Eiji and wanted the latter to take over his company once he'd retired. Apparently, Eiji's elder brother had been a disappointment; and Eiji's father was adamant to have a male descendants to take over the company instead of having a female in place. Therefore, the responsibility falls upon Eiji's for his sisters were out of the question.

When Eiji had first caught wind of the news, he had cried for three days straight. It was then that he realized nothing could ever changed his father's mind, henceforth had resigned himself to fate. Oishi was once again drew back into reality as Eiji's loud voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Oishi, are you coming?" Eiji asked, or rather yell, in his opinion.

"Aa... I'm coming..." he responded. /Grab a hold of yourself, you don't want Eiji to realize what you'd been thinking. Do you/ Oishi berated himself mentally as he entered the locker's room to get changed into his usual tennis uniform.

Upon doing so, the two boys shared a common smile and headed towards the court and joined the others for tennis practice.

Owari

date started: 05/07/05

date completed: 05/07/05 


	31. broken facade, shattered mask

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: A broken shell; broken facade. Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #1, Broken Pairing/Characters: FujiRyo Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No I do not own Prince of Tennis Summary: Ryoma cried for the first time in his life.

Ryoma couldn't believe it; he refuses to believe what he'd been told by the others. Dropping the phone to the ground in shock; confusion still lingering in his eyes, he ignored his parents' curious glances shooting his way. Not even bothering to retrieve the fallen phone, he sprinted out of the house; heading towards the direction of the hospital.

His mind was in a whirlwind, his face devoid of all emotions. To others, he might seem to be calm; while his heart grew heavy with each step he took. If it weren't for his long time experience when it comes to the idea of masking his emotions, he doubt he will be able to remain calm under such circumstances. His heart pound against his ribcage wildly as he stared up at the hospital building.

He stepped through the front entrance, not bothering to stop for directions; he headed towards the direction where he could vividly see a group of ex-Seigaku players gathering around. They looked up at him in solemn, none of them said anything to him; but merely nodded at him in acknowledgement. Nodding back stiffly, he paused in front of the door which labeled 'Fuji Syusuke'.

Reaching for the doorknob with trembling hands, Ryoma forces himself to calm himself before opening the door. He nearly gasped when his eyes scanned the room and landed on the bed. His throat tightened, Fuji's expression was ghastly pale; his chest was full of wires attaching to various respiratory system as well as the heart beeping machine by the side of the bed. The sight of Fuji causes Ryoma to lose his ability of speech for a moment. Settling himself in a chair next to the bed, his eyes examined Fuji closely before he finally croaked out. "How?"

"Accident." Tezuka responded stiffly behind Ryoma.

"When?" Ryoma prompted.

"This morning, outskirts of Tokyo." Tezuka replied.

For a moment, Ryoma looked as if he wanted to speak but decided against it at the last minute. Somehow, Oishi seemed to understand his unasked question and said.

"He was on his way back, but his car brakes weren't working hence he ended up crashing into a large truck; thus landing himself in this situation." Oishi paused, trying to calm himself before continuing. "The doctor said, he might not be able to pull through. Tonight, it will determined his fate."

Ryoma said nothing, but sank deeper into his seat as he took in Fuji's frail form. The thought of seeing the said tensai in such weaken state had never occured to Ryoma before, hence this incident came as a sudden shock to him. For some reason, the thought of losing Fuji only makes his heart ached.

He always thought himself to admire the said tensai, however, now that he was on the brink of losing Fuji. He finally, realized what he'd been feeling for the latter all these time. Somehow, the others must have sense his need to be alone with Fuji hence had decided to wait outside instead.

He must have been thinking deep, for he nearly shot up from his seat when he felt Fuji's hand touching his slightly. His eyes snapped to the figure laying on the bed in an instant, he observed the way Fuji's lips move and figure the latter had something to say. Reaching forward, he removed the oxygen mask slowly and asked. "Fuji-sempai, do you have anything to say? Anything you need?"

Fuji smiled a weary smile, and mouthed weakly. "Thank you..." He paused as he wait for his coughing fit to pass, before taking Ryoma's hand in his weakly and said in a soft but audible voice. "Ryoma, I've never really had a chance to tell you before. I'm going to say now, else I don't think I'll be able to say it later..." he paused for breath, using a raspy voice. He uttered his final words, "I ... love... you..." before passing on with a serene smile on his face.

Ryoma's eyes widen in shock, but that was soon forgotten when he felt Fuji's hand slipping away from his. Fear gripped his heart, his eyes welled up in tears when he heard the heart beeping machine going dead on him. "I love you too, Fuji sempai..." he whispered.

Tears flow uncontrollably as he thought back of all the time he'd spent and wasted with Fuji. He berated himself for not discovering his feelings earlier, and for not realizing Fuji's advances on him all this time. He blamed fate for taking Fuji away from him, he blame heaven for not giving them more time to discover one another. Yet, he knew it won't change things for Fuji was gone and will never be back.

Swiping the tears off his face, he headed back out to notify the others of Fuji's passing with a calm expression on his face. If the tearstains were visible, the others chose not to comment of it. Ryoma didn't know how long he managed to stay in that facade, but he knew he's broken. His heart were shattered into a million pieces when Fuji left. Back in the privacy of his own room, Ryoma broke down. He cried himself to bed that night, for the first time in his life.

He mourns the death of Fuji, he knew irregardless of how his future might be. He would never be whole again, for Fuji was not there to share his life and love with him; he then vowed never to fall in love again.

Owari

date started: 20/06/05

date completed: 20/06/05 


	32. Fuji, leave me alone!

Fandom: Tenipuri Title: Fuji, leave me alone!  
Author/Artist:lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #4. Diabolical Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair Rating:PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Prince of Tennis! Summary (if needed): Read to find out

Oshitari Yuushi was at the verge of throwing something at Fuji. He have been enduring Fuji's relentless efforts in distracting him from his work for the past fifteen minutes. Inspite of his love for the said tensai, he was at his wits end. His assignments is due in the next twenty four hours, and he wasn't even half done with them.

The mere fact that he have tennis practice on top of his large amount of homework only added more to his stress. Instead of being considerate; his boyfriend, Fuji, have decided to opt for distracting him instead of helping him in his work. Oshitari have no doubt of his boyfriend's talents; be it on or off the court. He knew Fuji was smart and clever, for he have tried defeating Fuji; only to have his boyfriend crushing him perfectly. Henceforth, he had actually hope that Fuji will help him along in his assignments.

Yet, he knew he wouldn't ask for it. After all, Fuji will most probably denied his requests; claiming to say that he will not learnt unless he do them himself. Therefore, Oshitari tried to do the work himself and hoping to complete it in time. However, how could he concentrate when Fuji kept annoying him by trying to distract him from work. He bited back a sharp remark, and tried to calm himself down. He knew Fuji was baiting him, to see if he will lose his patience.

Fuji always told him that he's easily distracted, and needs to be train up. Yet, he don't see the point for Fuji's annoying acts around him. True, he can never managed to distract Fuji from what the latter intended to do; that is why Fuji attracted his attention. He was always wondering how Fuji managed it, but could found no logical explanation to it. Therefore, he had eventually classified it as part of Fuji's natural talents.

Forcing his anger down, he turned towards Fuji and asked. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work here!"

"Aa... Gomen, do you need any help?" Fuji smiled, unfazed by his look of annoyance.

Oshitari felt his anger leaving him like a deflated balloon, resignation sets into his voice as he pinched his nose bridge wearily.

"Fuji, you know as well as I do that you'll never help me in my assignments. Couldn't you just do me a favor by keeping silent?"

"Saa... should I make you some coffee then?" Fuji suggested.

"No!" Oshitari amended when he realized his voice had come out sharp, which wasn't his intention at all. "No... I'll get them myself if I need them."

"Aa..." Fuji echoed, eyeing Oshitari seriously.

Silent stung the air, a looming sense of dread filled the air as the two remained rooted to the spot. For a moment, Oshitari thought he had pissed off Fuji; and tensed up when the latter started moving towards him. Somehow, it seems that Fuji have a total different idea in mind; for he stopped beside Oshitari and took a glance at the pile of assignments laying on the desk. Oshitari glanced at Fuji questionally, as the latter reached over for his references books.

As if sensing Oshitari's thoughts, Fuji started. "I'll help you..."

Oshitari quirked an eyebrow strangely at Fuji and asked. "Why?"

Fuji smiled sadly, "You'll never finished all these in time if I don't help. Also, I'm not going to sacrifice our nightly routine just for you to complete your assignments." The last bit had came out as a smirk.

Oshitari have to refrain himself from rolling his eyes in exasperations, "Fuji... do you know you are very annoying?"

"Saa... am I?" Fuji feigned innocent, "but you love me, don't you?"

Oshitari rolled his eyes openly this time around, not bothering to hide his reaction. Responding Fuji's query with a smirk of his own, he replied. "Aa... of course, after all; only someone of the same intellect level with me can compete with me."

And so they spend the rest of the night completing those overdue assignments of Oshitari, without exchanging another word to one another.

owari

date started: 12/06/05

date completed: 12/06/05 


	33. Nervous maybe not

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: Nervous; maybe not.  
Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #1. Cold hands ; cold feet, #9. Rush ; Thrill ; Exhilaration Pairing/Characters: Oshitari Yuushi/Fuji Syusuke (Tensai Pair)  
Rating:PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary (if needed): Is Fuji nervous?

Oshitari smirked as he took in the sight in front of him with amusing glint dancing in his eyes. /Who would have thought, Fuji Syusuke was being nervous./ Oshitari thought bemusedly.

A sound of hesitation drew him back into reality as he turned his attention back to the sight in front of him. Arching an eyebrow expectantly, he asked.

"So ... what brings you over?" Oshitari eyed Fuji with a smirk.

All the while he ruled out the possibility mentally; there's no way Fuji is here to look for Atobe. Otherwise, the latter wouldn't have been a nervous wreck therefore it couldn't have been something to do with their tennis teams. That concluded that Fuji is here for private issues, that brought Oshitari to another query. /What sort of private issue does Fuji have with either members of Hyoutei? What type of private issue will drive someone like Fuji to get all flustered and nervous around him unless.../

Shaking his head forcefully, he tried to clear those random thoughts which somehow managed to wriggle their way to his mind. Forcing himself to stare at Fuji solemnly, he tried again. "So..."

Fuji flushed under Oshitari's scrutinizing eyes, and replied hesitantly. "Well... I..."

"Well?" Oshitari prompted.

Fuji took a deep breath to compose himself, before staring hard at Oshitari with determination lurking in the depths of his eyes. "I liked you."

/There! I'd done it.../ Fuji told himself firmly in his mind, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Now that he had gotten passed the most difficult part, the rest will come to him naturally.

Oshitari blinked. He could hardly believed his own hearing sense, his mouth open and close. Eyeing Fuji with incredulous expression, he blurted out. "I beg your pardon?"

Fuji smirked. "I said I liked you." he repeated firmly.

Oshitari was shocked, his mind took a full minute to finish digesting the idea of Fuji's declaration of love for him. For some odd reason, he felt faint and the fact that it was now Fuji's turn to observe him with piercing eyes, unnerved him. He was so deep in his own world that he hadn't noticed Fuji striding towards him with immense speed. He nearly jumped a foot high in the air when he felt Fuji's hand on his.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked with concern.

"W...What?" Oshitari gulped nervously.

"Your hands are awfully cold... are you sure you're fine? Do I need to send you to the doctor?" Fuji frowned.

"No!" Oshitari hollered before he could stop himself. Flushing with embarrassment, he amended his answer. "No, I'm fine...there's no need to go to the doctor. It's just the weather being cold..."

/Gosh, get a grip! Just now, you were mocking Fuji for being nervous... now it's yourself, who's practically shaking in your pants./ Oshitari berated himself mentally, trying to calm himself down.

"Aa... I see..." Fuji smiled, sending a thrill sensation down Oshitari's spine.

Oshitari could felt his legs weakening, if it weren't for the fact that he was leaning against the lockers. He might have fell back and landed on the floor. /God... This is ridiculous/  
His breath hitched as Fuji leaned forward, for a while, he actually thought the latter was going to kiss him right there and then. However, Fuji chose to breathe in the scent of his shampoo and licked his earlobe. These little actions causes Oshitari to lose his logical sense of mind.

Before he realized what he was doing, he reached over and captured Fuji's lips fiercely in his mouth. It wasn't until he heard the doorknob to the locker room opened with a click, did he realized that they were in fact, kissing hungrily in public. Breaking apart instantly, both looking exceptionally red in the face, the two of them looked away in embarrassment.

The door opened to reveal one very bewildered Shishido with a flushing Ohtori trudging behind. No doubt, Ohtori had witnessed their little activity and was blushing furiously because of it. Shishido appeared to take no notice of their strange behavior and merely just continued on with his usual routine of packing.

Owari

date started: 07/07/05

date completed: 07/07/05 


	34. The man beneath the confidence facade

Fandom: Tenipuri Title: The man beneath the confidence facade.  
Author/Artist: lj user"landoffics" or lj user"jgal87"  
Theme(s): #1. Transform Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair, Fuji/Oshitari Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary (if needed): Someone transformed from a confidence genius to a lovesick puppy overnight.

Oshitari Yuushi grimaced as he stared at his own reflection on the mirror. He took in the bags under his bloodshot eyes, noted the loss of his usual confidence smirk and he wondered what could have caused such drastic changes in him. Sighing inwardly, he shifted his attention from the mirror to his silent cell phone. He had no doubt that whatever caused his 'depression' had got something to do with Seigaku's resident prodigy, Fuji Syusuke.

After all, he haven't been feeling this moody until last week. Cursing silently under his breath, he glared at the phone venomously while he debated over the idea of calling Fuji mentally. /This is all your fault, Fuji! If only, you didn't kissed me at Atobe's. If only you hadn't seduced me and led me to your bed, I wouldn't be suffering now./

Realizing his foolishness by staring at the phone, he snapped his gaze away from the phone towards the mirror. /God, I looked like a lovesick puppy./ He berated himself mentally as he glared at his own pathetic reflection staring back at him. /Get a grip, it's not as if you will die without him in your life. You had survived the past 15 years without him and you will continue to do so without problem/

Despite his self-assurance, he knew it's rather impossible to carry on with life as it had been before. After all, it'd merely been a week and yet this is the third time of the week that he'd woken up feeling a crave for Fuji's touch. It's as if he's addicted to the latter's presence, and that it's torturing him by being away from Fuji. /To hell with it/ He thought as his eyes flickered back to his cell for a mere moment, before he found himself dialing a familiar number and seek the latter out for a meeting.

owari

date started: 08/08/05

date completed: 08/08/05 


	35. If only

Title: If only.  
Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Pairing: one-sided RyoSaku, Slight Ryoma/Tomoka Theme: #18, If you could love me Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Ryuzaki Sakuno observed the sight in front of her with a dejected sigh. /How I wish it was me in there, instead of Tomo-chan.../ she thought to herself.

Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she took one last look at the scene before turning to go. Envy filled her eyes as she witnessed the sight of Ryoma, her long time crush, coaching her best friend, Tomoka, with concentration.

It was a rare chance to train with Ryoma, she knew it. Her grandmother had told her, she will have to work for it as no one else can help her. She had tried, but failed miserably when Tomoka stepped into the picture. It was a well-known fact, Ryuzaki Sakuno had no talent when it comes down to sports. Unlike Tomoka, despite being a beginner at tennis, the latter had overtake her in a month time.

Sakuno had lost, yet, she felt no anger towards Tomoka. She had admitted defeat graciously and accepted her failure. However, that doesn't mean she's not jealous of her friend's achievement. After all, her friend had not only succeeded in defeating her but also did something which many thought it to be impossible for some time now.

Her friend had managed to capture the heart of Echizen Ryoma. Her heart clenched tightly at the sheer memory of Ryoma kissing her best friend on the cheeks.

/If only.../ she thought.

Turning to go as she fight back tears, she dare not finished her thought, knowing that she would have broken down right there and then if she did so.

owari

date started: 19/08/05

date completed: 19/08/05

date revised: 20/08/05 


	36. The legendary Tensai

Fandom: Tennis no Ohjisama Title: The legendary tensai Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #22, Once upon a time.  
Pairing/Characters: Thrill Pair, FujiRyo Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Summary: Tears were shed and a story unfold.

"Fuji- sempai, I know it had been some time since I last visited you... but I do need some time to sort things out." Ryoma paused, his mind racing as he tried to come up with something else to say.

"Three years, it had been three long years since you left. Do you have any idea how painful it is for me to live on as per normal?" Ryoma let out an ironic laugh, and answered his own question bitterly. "Surely, you'll know. After all, nothing could escape you, the genius, isn't it?"

"You know you are leaving me, that's why you pushes me away. Yet, you still wanted me to remember you... that's why you did it. You went along to the orphanage and adopted a child. A child whom you had selected personally, and named him before sending the kid over to the apartment I'd been sharing with you before you packed your bags and left."

Ryoma paused yet again, but this time he was trying hard not to cry. His voice cracked as he continue speaking, "The child was five years old now, he's really like you. He reminded me of you in so many ways that I almost thought him to be you, I bet you had taken special attention to choose the kid. You'd picked the one who resembled you the most, and send him over to me. Are you trying to make me miserable? If you are, then you succeeded in doing so. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate the kid, no matter how much he resembled you..."

There was a moment of silence as Ryoma eyed the surrounding, trying to clear his mind. "The kid had started to pick up tennis too, he's a natural at it. Do you know he'd come in first place for the amauteur tennis tournament? I'm sure you would be proud of his achievements, after all, you chose him. Ne, Fuji-sempai... why did you decided to name the kid 'Syusuke' like yourself?"

There was no need for answer for Ryoma had stood and made a move to leave the site. The cold gravestone stood tall and proud as it witness the departure of Ryoma, the unmistakenable name of the resident tensai player of Seigaku's was carved on the grave.

"I love you, Fuji-sempai... and I'll always do." Ryoma whispered to the wind, as he headed out of the graveyard.

Owari

date started: 20/08/05

date completed: 20/08/05

date revised: 20/08/05 


	37. Blind

Title: Blind Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Pairing: AtoEiji Theme: #11, the world through your eyes Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Author's notes: No idea where this originated from, but it's written in school. I swear it sounds better in mind then been written down.

Oishi sighed, he could barely felt his heart breaking as he witness the sight in front of him. He felt numb, empty of all emotions as he stared at the two people lounging on the front lawn of Kikumaru's residence, while he hid behind a pillar watching them.

He smiled sadly when his ex-doubles partner, Kikumaru Eiji, snuggles up close to Atobe for warmth. He was jealous, but he could do nothing. For he weren't there for Eiji when the latter needs him the most, he had chose to leave the country in pursuing his dreams instead of staying by Eiji's side.

Eiji was blinded during an accident, while playing tennis, Eiji had lose balance and hit the ground with his head. Hence, it had resulted in the damaging of visual ability. He was there then, but he left. Atobe remained though, for it was during the match with Hyoutei that the incident happened. It was Atobe who paid for Eiji's treatment, maybe it was responsibility or maybe it's guilt that allows the proud captain of Hyoutei team to remain by Eiji.

Oishi had no idea what it was that caused the arrogant prince to change his attitude, for he weren't there to see it. Now that he'd come back, he had no one to blame but himself. He left thus Eiji had seeked Atobe out for comfort, but Oishi wasn't unhappy. Jealous is no doubt, but he wasn't going to destroy Eiji's happiness yet again. He knew Eiji was truly happy now, despite being blinded for the rest of his life, Eiji is not alone. For Atobe will always serves as a second pair of eyes to Eiji, thus allowing light to enter Eiji's world, to rid the world of darkness with colors.

owari

date started: 26/07/05

date completed: 26/07/05

date revised: 20/08/05 


	38. The game of Seduction

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: The game of Seduction Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #7, Think Pink Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair, Oshitari/Fuji Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary: Someone arrived home to find his whole apartment being transformed into a 'heaven' of pink...

Oshitari swallowed nervously, trying to prevent himself from fleeing the room. However, the sight in front of him was simply too much for him to take. He had arrived home early only to find his apartment being totally revamped, and re-decorated in various shades of 'pink'.

Warning bells sounded in his mind as he tried to sought out the culprit, Fuji Syusuke, his long time boyfriend, who was no doubt, the person being responsible of re-decorating the apartment. He had successfully locate the latter after combing through the whole apartment, only to find himself staring at what seems to be like a female version of Fuji Syusuke. The latter was sitting on his bed, wearing something which resembled a dress. It was no ordinary dress, it was in fact, a one-piece pink party dress, with laces all over the place.

/Oh my god, I did not just see that/ Oshitari groaned mentally, trying to block the disturbing image from his mind. Yet, it was an unsucessful attempt, for it was still there when he opened his eyes. Knowing that it was not a hallucation on his part, since Fuji was smiling, 'innocently' at him as the latter welcomed him home.

"Fuji, what are you wearing?" Oshitari finally managed to ask, when he recovered from the shock.

"Saa... can't you see? I'm wearing a dress..." Fuji smiled in response, as he made his way over to Oshitari slowly, but deliberately.

"Yes, I can see that pretty well... but why on earth are you wearing a dress?" Oshitari asked, feeling a migraine acting up.

"Aa...well... you see, my sister was thinking of throwing her old party dress away. Having no use for them anymore, but I thought it would be a waste to simply dump these wonderful dresses. So I'd resorted to bring them back with me, and I realized what's the point to bring them back if one doesn't wear them... Hence, I'd taken the liberty to wear them whenever possible. After much selection, I'd decided on this piece... Don't you think it's pretty?" Fuji purred when he reached the end of his explanation.

Oshitari's eyes widen as he felt Fuji's warm breath next to his neck, he could felt himself losing his control over his desires. Yet, forcing these overwhelming feelings down, he gritted out in frustration.

"Fuji, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Hm..m... maybe... I don't know, do you want me to?" Fuji asked 'innocently', as he started to lick his lips sensually.

"Good lord! What do you want with me?" Oshitari growled as he felt Fuji's lips on his earlobe, kissing it soundly.

Fuji said nothing but smile in response as he led Oshitari to the bed. "Saa... what do you think I want then?" he finally asked, when he kicked the door to their room closed.

Oshitari gulped before resigning himself to the idea of being ravished by his sadistic boyfriend for a second night in a row.

"Why is it that you always have your way with me?" Oshitari asked.

"Well... because you love me, that's what..." Fuji smirked devilishly as he stripped down to his boxer.

Oshitari didn't reply, he knew there's no point in arguing. Especially if the other person is Fuji Syusuke, and that the latter will always win, regardless of the situation.

owari

date started: 24/08/05

date completed: 24/08/05

date revised: 25/08/05 


	39. New love

Title: New love?  
Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Pairing: Niou/Sakuno Theme: #37, pigtails Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stood outside the gate of Rikaidai Junior High patiently, as she awaited the arrival of her supposed 'date' for the day. Her mother had taken the liberty to matchmake her with one of her colleague's son, and had told her to wait for the boy outside the school gate of Rikaidai. Somehow, the sheer notion of her 'date' being a student of Rikaidai itself, must have never crossed her mind. Henceforth, she was stunned speechless when the trickster of Rikaidai tennis club, Niou Masaharu, stood before her and introduced himself.

"I'm Niou Masaharu, I supposed you are Ryuzaki-Sakuno?" Niou introduced himself, with a smirk playing on his lips.

It took Sakuno quite some time to remember where she'd seen the person before, and she responded to Niou's introduction with a sudden exclaimation. "Aa! You're one of the players who played Seigaku's golden pair during the doubles 1 between Rikaidai and Seigaku!"

Niou had appeared stunned by Sakuno's sudden reaction to his appearance, before responding to her statement with a frown. "Yeah... so?"

Upon realization that she had been over-reacting, Sakuno apologized in embarrassment. "Aa... sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Niou eyed Sakuno for quite some time, causing Sakuno to fidget uncomfortably under the sharp piercing gaze. "Maa... it's fine, it is the truth after all..." he said, after some time of silence.

An awkward silence hung between them as neither knew what to make of the situation. Finally, Niou decided to break the ice.

"So... since you know of that match, I take it as you're student of Seigaku?"

"Eh... Yeah... I'm a first year in Seigaku..." Sakuno responded, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Hm.m... so, do you play tennis as well?" Niou continued, finding the sight of Sakuno's uncomfortable state, amusing.

"Huh?" Sakuno blinked, before the question registered itself in her mind. "Oh... yeah, sort of..." she mumbled.

"Sort of?" Niou raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well... I'm not very good with it..." Sakuno muttered, her embarrassment clearly represented by the unmistakenable blush on her face.

"Aa..." Niou made a knowing sound, before asking. "So... would you like to learn?"

"Eh?" Sakuno looked up at Niou in surprise, before asking. "You're going to teach me?"

"I don't see why not..." Niou commented, keeping his eyes ahead to where he's moving.

"But...I'm very slow..." Sakuno replied.

"So?" Niou eyed her strangely, "That's why you are going to learn, isn't it? After all... it's not as if we know how to play tennis when we were being born..."

"Well... if it's not much of a problem for you ..." Sakuno responded hesitantly.

"Problem?" Niou arched an eyebrow in question, "Why should it be a problem?"

"Well... you're in Rikaidai, I'm sure you'll have lots of practise session... and then there's schoolwork as well..." Sakuno replied.

"Aa... well, it won't be any trouble. It's not as if I'm going to teach you everyday, isn't it?" Niou smirked.

Sakuno blushed, but didn't respond. Somehow, Niou had found Sakuno's tendency to blush and the way her braids would bounced whenever she apologized, adorable. The idea of Sakuno's bouncing braids somehow reminded him of a puppy wagging its tail happily. /Now I know why braids were being refered to 'pigtails' in the past.../ he thought. He found it hard to resist the temptation to tease the latter, hence, he had taken every chances to tease the girl mercilessly whenever possible. That started off their possibility of having a friendship, which might blossom into something more, given the chance.

owari

date started: 23/08/05

date completed: 23/08/05

date revised: 24/08/05 


	40. Of tensai and cactus

Fandom: Prince of Tennis Title: Of Tensai and Cactus!  
Author/Artist: lj user"jgal87" or lj user"landoffics"  
Theme(s): #6 - Curiousity; #7- Interest Pairing/Characters: Tensai Pair, Fuji/Oshitari Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer/claimer (if needed): No, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
Summary (if needed): Does anyone knows how many pots of cactus does Fuji kept at home? ...

Oshitari Yuushi stared at the fellow Seigaku regulars with disbelief written all over his face. He could hardly believe what he'd just heard from them with regard to a certain tensai of Seigaku's team.

"Cactus? You mean to say Fuji Syusuke have a hobby of collecting cactus?" Oshitari asked incredulously, trying to digest this new piece of information, kindly provided by Seigaku's data collector, Inui Sadaharu.

/Who would have thought.../ Oshitari mused. If it weren't coming from the most reliable data collector whom he knew, other than Yanagi of Rikai, he would have snorted at the sheer idea of it.

"So any idea how many cactus does Fuji kept at home?" He couldn't help but asked, his curiousity in the latter's private life overpowering his logic.

Inui eyed him strangely, but Oshitari remained calm and collected, knowing that no one could have seen through his mask of indifference. True indeed, Inui gave up the notion for trying to figure him out and shift his attention back to the notebook, containing most, if not all data he'd gathered on Fuji.

Oshitari waited in anticipation while Inui flipped through the notebook, trying to locate the information. His interests grew with each knowing sound Inui had produced while scanning through the data. He could barely withstand the temptation to snatch the book for himself, but he knew if he did that. Inui would realized the true reason behind his sudden interests in the tensai of Seigaku.

The truth was the more contact he'd with Fuji Syusuke, the more he found himself being attracted to the latter. It had taken him two weeks to muster up the courage to approach Inui, with every intention to gain information on Fuji. His heart nearly leapt out from his throat when Inui looked up at him, and spoke.

"According to what I'd gathered here, it would seems that Fuji had at least 20 pots of cactus at home... however, he'd mentioned sometimes he would received more from relatives as a gift. The exact number of cactus he owned was unsure of..."

"Aa... I see..." Oshitari commented.

"Why do you want to know?" Inui asked yet again.

"Hm... now I know what to give him for his upcoming birthday..." Oshitari responded, more to himself than to Inui.

"Aa... ii data!..." Inui commented as he proceed on to jot the information down in his notebook.

Meanwhile, Oshitari remained oblivious to the fact that he'd just spoke his thoughts out loud. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen Inui grinning evily as the latter continue to jot things down in that notebook of his.

owari

date started: 22/08/05

date completed: 22/08/05

date revised: 23/08/05 


End file.
